Wammys Boys
by Pocky-LoverGirl
Summary: NearXOC, MelloXOC, MattXOC, Enjoy!
1. Episode 1

Summary: A girl who has lost her memories is taken in by the Wammy Boys.

Character Info.

Ember

Real Name: Elizabeth Stone

Age: 18

Normal Clothes: pink long sleeve shirt, brown shorts, spiky collar

Maid Outfit: sweet Lolita (Alice in Wonderland dress)

Hair: blackish-brown, long

Eyes: light brown, glasses

Character: Calm and settle, but understanding. Doesn't really worry about things and forgets about problems when possible, goes with the flow and often shrugs. She enjoys things that are unique and unusual.

Near: 18

Mello: 19

Matt: 19

L: 25

**Living with the Wammy Boys**

**Darkness was all I could see. Well of course……My eyes were closed. They fluttered open. I was laying on a bed. Sitting up, I looked around. The room was lit by two lamps. It was pretty big, with a large desk up against the wall, along with two bookshelves, and a big red rug in the center. Where was I? I couldn't remember anything either……**

**I swayed a bit as I climbed out of the bed, rubbing the back of my neck. I jumped as it felt…a little scratchy, like dry, rough skin. Was this…a burn? I shrugged and adjusted my glasses. First thing was first. I had to find out where I was. I strolled over to the large white door and slowly pushed it open. I poked my head outside. My brown eyes blinked with surprise.**

**Three boys where sitting at a computer. The one that was actually on it had a head of red hair and wore a black and white striped shirt. The boy standing up and leaning on the desk was a blond that wore nothing but black. A chocolate bar was in his hand, half bitten. The last boy was an albino crouched on a table next to the desk, one leg to his side and the other pulled to his chest. His fingers where in his hair as he kept his gaze to the computer screen. He wore, unlike the blond, a pair of white pajamas. **

"**Ha! This game is a piece of cake!" the red-head laughed.**

"**Dude, there's a demon right behind you!" the blond warned. "Come on, get it!" I could hear shooting and explosions coming from the game. The white-haired boy remained silent as he watched. **

**I giggled quietly. I glanced around. The house was big……Big kitchen….Big living room…..Big everything. However, it wasn't really that organized. Books were scattered everywhere and clothes laid on the floor. The kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes and the kitchen floor was quite……un-swept. I jumped as the white-haired boy slightly turned his head in my direction.**

**The red-head looked at him.**

"**What's up, Near?" he asked. I hid behind the door.**

"**She's awake." he said in a cold but calm voice. My heart picked up a pace a bit.**

"**Don't be afraid." the boy named Near continued. "We won't harm you. You can come out." I peeked outside again to see their gazes turned to my direction. I hesitated before slowly fully coming out. The blond glared at me and took a bite of chocolate. I met his gaze steadily.**

"**It's about time!" the red-head exclaimed. "You've been asleep for two days, missy! The name's Matt!" **

"**Two days, huh?" I said, looking down at my feet. **

"**That's right." Near said. **

"**So what happened?" I asked. "I mean……How did I get here?"**

"**You were rescued." the blond grunted, rolling his eyes.**

"**Mello's right." a new voice said. I turned to see another boy enter the living room. He had raven-black, shaggy hair and wore a plain white shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. His feet were bare and boney. His posture was poor, for he was bending a bit. I blinked. He looked……cool. Unique. Strange, and I loved it. Plus, he looked like a grown man which made it a lot better! It wasn't everyday you saw an adult being so out of the ordinary!**

"**I found you collapsed behind my headquarters." the man continued. "You were severly injured and I brought you back here. Apparently, you were struck by lightning." I sighed. That would explain the burn on the back of my neck. But why couldn't I remember anything? I shrugged. Just go with the flow, I guess.**

"**I'm thankful." I said, bowing. "I'll do anything in return…"**

"**You can **_**leave**_**." Mello scolded, munching on his chocolate. **

"**No…" the man said, his voice roughening a bit. He glanced around. "As you can see, this home of ours isn't the neatest place in the world. We never have time to clean with the cases we have."**

"**Cases?" I questioned. "Are you detectives or something?" The man looked at her, as if he was amused.**

"**You catch on quickly." he said, sitting down. My eyes lit up. He even sat strangely! His knees where pulled to his chest and his thumb rested on his pale lips. I was laughing so hard on the inside. I loved this guy! He was even a detective!**

"**What's your name?" I asked.**

"**L." he answered, picking up a teacup and taking a sip. He held the cup delicately. This man was really something! L……That was an awesome name in my book.**

"**L…" I echoed.**

"**Call me Ryuzaki." he said, taking more sips. "And you are……?" **

"**Ember." I answered. I knew that wasn't my real name…But I couldn't even remember my real name, anyway. Might as well make one up. Besides, I liked ember. It was like fire, but smaller.**

"**I see…" L, or Ryuzaki, said. "Anyway, like I said we never have time to clean. So since you said you would do **_**anything**_**, you can become our maid." **

"**Okay…" I said. "I think I can do that." I wasn't really sure. A maid just cleaned and cooked, right? It didn't sound too hard…**

"**Sweet!" Matt exclaimed. "We have a maid!" I jumped. The three other boys had left my mind completely. **

**L glanced at the computer screen. He let out a sigh.**

"**Didn't I tell you boys to do research?" he said, his tone slightly demanding. **

"**Sorry, L." they apologized. I tilted my head.**

"**So…you take on cases together?" I asked.**

"**Yes." L answered. "I work at my headquarters while they do research here at the house. Of course, we don't always lock ourselves inside. They go to school and since you live with us now…so will you." I had never gone to school before. Sounded interesting.**

"**Now I don't want you boys taking advantage of her." L warned. "She may is our maid, not our slave." The three boys nodded. L looked at the clock. "I must go now. Ember, please make yourself at home." With that, L went out the front door. I glanced at the three boys, who were eyeing me.**

**A grumbling sound echoed. I clutched my stomach and blushed. Matt chuckled.**

"**Looks like someone's hungry!" he said. I nodded, but sat down.**

"**It's okay." I reassured. I felt weird. I was alone. With three boys. Three boys that had the power to tell me what ever to do. I glanced at the albino and gasped. He was playing with action figures. A grown boy like himself playing with action figures! I grinned. He was strange, too! Awesome… **

**I decided. I would start my maid work now! I hopped of the couch and raced to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. They had…very little food.**

"**What are you doing?" Mello asked in his rude tone. **

"**I'm going to cook something!" I answered. "A maid cooks, right?" Near lifted his head.**

**I searched the fridge. An onion…Potato…Broth! Perfect. This was all I needed. I set a pot full of water on the stove and turned on the heat. As the water boiled, I chopped the onions and the potato. Soon, the kitchen smelled of…Onion and potato soup! My specialty.**

"**Now let it sit for a bit…." I whispered, turning down the heat. Matt and Mello strolled over with interest. **

"**Ember can cook!" Matt joked. Near came over too and sat on a stool in his normal position. He glanced into the pot along with Mello.**

"**Want some?" I asked, a smile on my face. We all sat at the table and I served four bowls. The boys took a sip, and their eyes widened.**

"**It's good!" Matt said. "Good job, Miss Maid!" I blushed.**

"**It guess it's okay…" Mello said, obviously hiding his real opinion. Near remained quiet and began to twirl his hair. I smiled again. Cute strange…Nice. I sat with them. I didn't know what my past was…But this was now. I had given the order to take care of these boys……and that was what I would do.**

**What do you think??? I hope it's good…No flames, please! Review! **


	2. Episode 2

**Summary: Ember attends the boys' school, and is off to a rough start.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note. Enjoy!**

High School, What a Drag!

I quickly got dressed the next morning. Nothing fancy, just my normal outfit. Pink shirt, shorts, spiky collar thing. I put on my glasses and dashed into L's room, ready to……make the beds. His room was also large, but simple. I frowned. How boring of him. I shrugged and looked around.

"Must've gone to his headquarters." I whispered, walking over to his messy bed. I flattened out the sheets and fluffed the pillows, placing them neatly on the blanket. I stepped back, a bit surprised. That was…easy.

I went to Matt's room next. The red-head was standing in front of a mirror, combing his hair. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Morning Miss Maid!" he greeted.

"Um…Yeah. Hi, Matt- I mean….." I scratched my head, trying to think maid-like. "Master?" Matt laughed.

"Just call me Matt, okay?"

"Okay." I made his bed as well. He patted my head, ruffling my hair.

"Impressive, Miss Maid!" he said. "I'll see you downstairs then!" The boy grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. Mello's room was next, though he was the last guy I wanted to see. But I was…the maid. I had no choice. I pouted a bit as I entered his room, which was pretty dark.

My eyes lit up. He had such…_weird_ posters on the walls. Skulls were placed from big to small on his dresser. Awesome. His room was painted red and black. Boxes of chocolate laid on his desk. I nodded my head. Nice. As I made his bed, the blond came in, a towel draped around his shoulders.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, his voice harsh and intimidating.

"I'm making the beds." I answered. "I'm done, anyway. So…I'll just go." I walked past him unsteadily, but stopped as he looked at me. I met his gaze. The boy looked away and gestured for me to leave. I rolled my eyes and headed to the last room, Near's.

My eyes widened. His room was completely white. Toys, puzzles, action figures, and plastic robots were scattered everywhere. Sweet! The boy sat on his bed in his usual position, twirling his white locks. His dark eyes looked up at me.

"Hello, Ember." he greeted.

"Um…Hi, Near." I said back. "I need to make the bed so…" The boy nodded and stood. He was a little taller than me, about an inch or so. His knees were slightly bent, as if he wasn't use to standing. I smiled as I made the bed. I glanced at him as he crouched onto the floor and began to play with his toys.

He was sort of like L. A small L, I guess. A chibi L…with white hair. I giggled. How cute and cool! He looked at me and I jumped. I gave him a kind smile and finished up the bed. He seemed to be surprised when I smiled at him. I shrugged.

"Now…" I reached into my pocket. I gasped. "Where's the list L gave me…"

"You mean this?" Near held up a piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah." I took it from his light grasp. "Thanks." I glanced the next morning chore. After making bed……Breakfast. I looked the clock. It was 7:00. According to L, we didn't have to leave for school until 7:50. I had plenty of time.

"Let's go downstairs, Near."

"Very well." We walked downstairs, where Matt and Mello waited. Matt was playing his gameboy as Mello munched on a chocolate bar. I immediately started cooking.

**Changing to 3rd**** person P.O.V**

Ember searched through the cabinets and sweat dropped. What was with all these sweets?! Cake, donuts, and more chocolate! Jeez…She finally found something decent, blueberries and pancake mix. She grinned. Excellent. She placed a pan on the stove, turning on the heat. Ember made the batter and poured it onto the pan.

The three boys glanced over at her. The air was filled with the smell of…Blueberry pancakes. Ember plated her creations neatly on the table, along with three glasses of

orange juice.

"Breakfast, boys!" she announced, cleaning up. They gathered at the table. The boys took a bite.

"Yum!" Matt exclaimed. "You've turned from Miss Maid to Miss Chef!" Mello let a faint smile cross his lips as he devoured the pancakes. Near merely poked at his. Ember grinned at the albino. How cute.

Mello snatched his off his plate and ate them in a few bites. Near said nothing. After breakfast, they headed outside. Ember followed them to their school, where she hoped she would be welcomed.

**In class…**

"Class!" Mrs. Yui said. "We have a new student today! Please introduce yourself." Ember stood calmly at the front of the room.

"My name is Ember Stone." Ember said, making up a last name.

"Okay, Ember. Hmm…Looks like the girl's side is full. Just sit at the boy's side between Near, Matt, and Mello." Ember nodded, taking note on how the girl's of the class suddenly gave her foul, mean looks. One girl smirked and stuck out her foot. Ember tripped and fell face first to the hard floor.

The girls laughed. Ember shook her head and slowly stood back up. She glanced at the girl that tripped her. She simply waved at Ember, her expression evil. Ember shrugged and took her seat. Matt sat in front of her, while Mello and Near were on both sides of her.

"That's just Shiki." Matt said. "Don't worry. She just doesn't want people stealing her 'spotlight.'" Ember smiled at his comforting words. After class, which was pretty easy, Ember went to her locker. She jumped in shock as the girl named Shiki slammed it shut.

Two other girls followed her, nasty looks on their faces.

"Hi, Ember." Shiki greeted coldly.

"Um…Hello." Ember said back.

"Don't think you can waltz into my school and steal our boys now."

"Your…boys?"

"Duh!" one girl behind her scolded. "Matt is so mine!!"

"Mello belongs to me." the other stated.

Shiki grabbed Ember's collar and lifted her slightly.

"Stay away from Near, too." she hissed. "He's all mine. And also, you better keep your distance from them. Sure you can sit with them, but don't talk to them, got it?" Ember glared and pushed the brat away.

"You're not the boss of anyone." she declared. "Especially me, you spiteful hag." Shiki gasped and furiously splashed Ember with her bottle of water. Ember coughed and fell back, only to be caught by…Mello!

Shiki glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mello questioned, his hand gripping Ember's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Shiki said, flipping he wavy hair. "Come on, girls." The divas stalked away. Mello looked down at the soaked girl.

Ember released herself from Mello's grasp.

"Thanks, Mello." she said. "We should go now, or we'll be late for our next class." Mello looked surprised.

"You're just going to let it go?" he asked.

Ember shrugged. "It's nothing to worry too much about. I don't really care. Let's go." Mello was shocked as he walked with her to the next class. He had never met someone that would just let something like that go so easily(except Near). It impressed him. Mello smirked, taking out a bar of chocolate.

As the day ended, Ember went outside and waited for the three boys. Shiki suddenly approached her. Crap…

"You faggot!!!!" she growled, shoving Ember to the ground. "Don't think just because Mello help you doesn't mean you're off the hook!!!" The girl grabbed Ember's collar again. "If you keep hanging out with them I swear I'll-"

"Let her go." a familiar voice demanded. Near!

"N-near!" Shiki gasped. "B-but…But!"

"Don't make me say it again." Near sighed. "We need to go now."

"Where are you going with her?!" Shiki asked, her voice full of rage.

"That's none of your concern. Release her. Now."

Shiki grunted and through Ember to the ground once more before turning away. Near helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing bits of grass out of her long, black hair.

"Y-yes…" she answered, a bit of pain stinging her knee. "Thank you. We can go now."

Near stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well."

**Back at the house…**

"I see…That's what happened, huh?" L said, tying the back of her sweet Lolita dress.

"Yeah." Ember answered, staring at herself in the mirror. "It wasn't my best day ever but…What can you do?" She shrugged and tilted her head. "Um…Ryuzaki…Why are you making me wear this?"

"I think it's the perfect dress to wear when you're a maid." he said back. "Good! It fits you. Now will you please get dinner ready?" Ember nodded and walked downstairs, shifting uncomfortably in the dress(it stops at her knees).

As she reached the living room, the boys stopped what they were doing and glanced at her. There eyes seemed to glow as they gazed at her in the frilly dress.

"I know it's a little weird…" she laughed, going to the kitchen. "But Ryuzaki wants me to wear it."

The boys said nothing as she began to make dinner.

Ember sighed and glanced at the computer screen. She read something…

"_Something…Something…Kira?"_ she thought. Who was Kira?

**What do you think? I'll try to make the next chapters more like episodes. You know like iCarly or other shows. Review!**


	3. Episode 3

**Summary: On a normal day of school, Ember meets two new friends, a killer exam, and another battle with Shiki.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note. Enjoy!**

Outsider…or am I?

Ember approached her locker. She had asked L about the Kira and he said…

"_Oh that…It's nothing to worry about. Could you fetch me some cake, please?"_

Ember shrugged and grabbed her books. Pushing her glasses into place, she began to walk towards her next class. A week had gone by, and things hadn't changed. All the girls here were rotten and cold-hearted. She could feel their angry gazes resting on her as she walked. Ember sighed and saw the three boys she knew most. Near, Mello, and Matt were strolling through the hall. Mello and Matt were laughing, while Near remained silent and kept walking.

The boys spotted her and Matt gestured for her to join them. Ember looked around. The girl's gazes had grown even more furious. Ignoring them, Ember joined them.

"What's up, Ember?" Matt laughed, giving her a friendly nudge.

"Not much." Ember answered, glancing behind her. "Just…the same thing as usual." Mello, who was eating his chocolate, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry." he said, a smirk on his face. "They'll pull through soon." Ember looked a Near, who gave her a cute, but a bit creepy, smile and nodded. Ember grinned. These strange boys were the only true friends she had, and she couldn't be more grateful.

**Shiki's P.O.V**

Shiki glanced over at the scene and glared. Ember……That ho!!! Thinking she could hang around Near like she was all that!

"She's hanging around Mello again!" one of her followers said.

"And Matt!" snarled the other. "How dare she!!! Who does she think she is?!" Shiki closed her eyes in frustration. She had to take care of that little brat soon.

**Ember's P.O.V**

Mr. Yatsu stood at the front the class, holding a stack of papers.

"Are you all ready for the test?" he said.

Ember felt a bit bad. She hadn't studied. As he passed out the test, Ember got to work. Her eyes widened with surprise. This was…easy. Ember glanced around and gasped quietly. Near was already finished! The white-haired boy sat in his chair, playing with a plastic robot. Ember smiled, realizing that she was also done.

Mello was shocked. He looked from Near to Ember. They were both finished! He glared and worked faster.

Near glanced at Ember. It was usually Mello who would finish after him. He smirked. How interesting.

The lunch bell rang and the student raced out the class. Ember noticed that Near was headed towards the library.

"Aren't you eating, Near?" she asked. Near shook his head and walked off. Ember shrugged. The cafeteria wasn't very full, but it was decent. Mello and Matt sat at a table. Mello was eating…chocolate, while Matt was playing with his gameboy. Ember didn't really want to eat, so she began to walked over to join them.

Suddenly, Shiki stopped her. Ember felt a headache coming. The diva smiled.

"Hi, there Amber." she greeted coldly.

"It's Ember." Ember corrected. "What do you want?"

"What's with the mean look?" Shiki pushed her. Ember glared. Fighting was the last thing she wanted to do. But……

Ember shoved her back. Shiki let out a raging grunt and slapped Ember clear across the face. Pain stung her cheek as she fell back into a table. Students began to gather around, some excited and some scared. Shiki laughed and took a carton of milk. She poured the liquid onto Ember's head, soaking her once more.

"Hey, hey!" Matt shouted, cutting through the crowd.

"Shiki, knock it off!" Mello said, his gaze harsh. The girl backed away, fury running through her eyes. Ember glared, but said nothing. Shiki snarled and stalked away.

"You alright, Ember?" Matt asked, helping her up as Mello cleared away the students.

"I guess." she said. "Just forget about it. I don't care." Ember's eyes narrowed sadly. She did care, and it did hurt. Things weren't going to change. She was an outsider here, and she always would be. As Matt and Mello went to get her some towels, two girls approached her. Ember gave them a hostile look, but softened her gaze. They didn't look mean.

One girl had blond, shoulder length hair with a black ribbon. She had green eyes and wore a white shirt, a black skirt, and a black tie. The other girl looked a bit younger. She had short brown hair that was tied up in two pigtails with pink ribbons. She wore a grey striped shirt and a short white skirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl with blond hair asked.

Ember simply nodded.

"We're sorry that happened to you." the other said. "I'm Daiko Aoitake."

"Misaki Utage's the name." (The blond girl)

"I'm…Ember Stone." The girls gave her warm smiles. Ember's eyes widened in surprise.

Matt and Mello returned. Mello placed the towel on Ember's wet head.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Oh. Misaki, Daiko." Matt said. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Daiko answered. "Come on, Misaki. We need to go now."

Misaki nodded. "See ya later, Ember." The two girls raced off. Ember smiled.

"_Did I…just make friends?"_

**At home……**

Ember changed into her maid's dress once again and began her cleaning. Downstairs was truly a mess. She dusted the desks and swept the floors. She did the dishes……the laundry……the polished the table……Ember let out and exhausted sigh. She glanced over into the living room, where the boys were hanging out.

Matt was playing _Kingdom Hearts_…Near was putting a puzzle together…L was sitting on the couch eating a box of donuts…and Mello was looking at a magazine while eating, of course, chocolate. Ember shook her head and kept working. L glanced at her.

"Ember…" he said. "You can take a break. Don't push yourself."

"Yeah!" Matt exclaimed. "Come over here and have some fun! Besides, I'm winning!" Ember smiled, but hesitated. She looked over at Near, who was staring at her with his haunting eyes. The albino grinned and nodded. Ember's smile grew. She let out a chuckle of happiness and joined them in the living room.

**Yay! Chapter…uh…Oh yeah, 3! I hope you liked it……No flames please! Review if ya want.**


	4. Episode 4

**I've decided……Doing summaries is really a drag, so is naming the episodes. So I'll stop. Anyway, enjoy episode 4!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note, just Ember!**

Episode 4

"Matt, what is all this?" Ember asked, setting the laundry on the table. The red-head was surrounded by what seemed to be computer parts.

"I'm glad you asked!" he said. "You see, I've decided to make my own video game."

"Cool…What's it called?"

"I haven't thought of a name. It's about these giant robots that make hearts explode!!!! Ha! Ha! Isn't that great?" Ember sweat dropped.

"Well it sounds bloody." she stated. "Why not name it……Blood Bath?" Matt laughed.

"That's perfect!!!" Matt jumped up and patted Ember's head, ruffling her hair. Ember smiled and started folding. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, could you give me my jacket?" Mello asked. Ember reached into the basket and pulled his strange leather, feather-covered jacket. The blond snatched it from her grasp and put it on.

L entered. The detective glanced over at Mello, who was opening the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, placing his thumb on his lips.

"I'm just getting the mail. It's raining." L nodded and the boy left. Ember finished folding and set the basket aside. She looked around. The house looked spotless in her eyes. Adjusting her glasses, she sat on the couch and began to swing her legs.

"This is not good……" she heard L say. Ember looked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" she asked. "Do you need something?" He shook his head.

"We're out of shortcake…"

Ember sighed and stood up. "Do you want me to go buy you some?"

"Yes…and please hurry…Also, take someone with you…"

Ember glanced around. Mello came back in, his jacket wet. He set the mail on the counter.

"Hey, Mello do you want to come with me to the market?" The blond rolled his eyes.

"No way. I'm not going back out there. I hate rain." He stalked upstairs and Ember sighed. Mello was being a jerk, Matt was busy with his video game, and L was in shortcake panic. What about Near?

Ember went upstairs and into Near's room. The albino was sitting on his white bed, playing with his robots. He looked up.

"Hello, Ember." he greeted.

"Hi, Near. Um…Would you come to the market with me? L wants me to buy him some cake and he told me to bring someone…" Ember fiddled with the back of her dress. Why was she suddenly uncomfortable?

"Alright then." Near said, standing. "Let's go." Ember was a bit surprised, but smiled.

"Thanks." Ember grabbed an umbrella and the two headed outside in the rain. Ember closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Rain was so relaxing…She then realized that her shoulder was soaked. She moved more under the umbrella. Ember found her arm touching Near's. Ember blushed. They were…_really_ close. Ember shook her head.

"_Is it hot, or is it just me?"_ she thought. _"What? It can't be hot when it's raining so……Gah! What's going on?"_ Ember was confused. It wasn't like her to become panicked like this. Not even around L so why……

Near glanced at her red face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ember looked up at him.

"Uh…Uh…Yeah." she said, looking back down at her walking feet. "I'm fine." When they reached the market, Ember spotted Misaki and Daiko, who were selling pastries by the door.

"Hm? Hey, Ember!" Misaki greeted. "Hey, Near!"

Daiko giggled. "What's with the dress, Ember?" Ember shrugged.

"It's a long story." she simply said. "Anyway, I didn't know you guys worked here."

"We don't." Daiko said. "But my mom owns the market and one of her workers came down with a cold, so she told me to help out today."

"Did you guys need something?" Misaki asked.

"Can we buy that cake?" Ember pointed to the strawberry shortcake at the table's edge.

"Sure." Ember handed Misaki the money and took the cake. Misaki smirked.

"You and Near hang out a lot…" she whispered. Ember's blush returned. "Are you going out…?"

"N-no!" Ember said. "We're just good friends! That's all…"

"Okay…If you say so." Misaki winked. Ember gave her a friendly shove.

"Are you ready to go?" Near asked.

"Yeah. Bye Daiko, bye Misaki."

"We'll see you at school!" Daiko said as they walked off.

Ember blushed again as she remembered Misaki's words. She shook her head. She didn't like Near……Even if she did, he would never like her back. Ember sighed. If that was the case, then why worry about it? Ember shrugged and kept walking. Near glanced at her.

"_Friends, huh?"_ he thought. Near smiled.

**I know it wasn't much, but my neck hurts! Anyway, I hope it's okay……Please review! Jeez……I need to go lay down!**


	5. Episode 5

**I forgot to give character info about Misaki and Daiko! So here you go!**

**Misaki Utage**

**Age: 18**

**Clothes: white shirt, black skirt, black tie**

**Hair: sort of long, light blond**

**Eyes: dark green**

**Daiko Aoitake**

**Age: 18 (younger than Misaki)**

**Clothes: grey stripped shirt, short white skirt**

**Hair: short, brown, usually tied up in two pigtails**

**Eyes: brown**

**Oh! You know how the last episode was a NearXEmber moment? Well this one is MattXEmber and MelloXEmber!!! It'll be epic!!!**

**Okay! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note!**

Episode 5

"Yo, Ember!" Matt said, entering the living room. "Want to play some basketball with me?" Ember looked up.

"Why?" she asked. "Can't Near and Mello play?"

"They went to the headquarters with L. Come on, Ember! I'm bored!"

"But I have to clean. Besides, I don't think I can play basketball. I've never really tried it."

"Then try it now!" Matt pushed her upstairs. "Go get changed and then we can go!" Ember let out a sigh. She changed into her regular outfit and joined Matt outside. The sun was high and the breeze was gentle.

"So…How do you play?" she asked.

"Just shoot the ball into the basket." he said, throwing the orange ball. It went into the hoop. Ember shrugged. It seemed easy enough. Ember took the ball and aimed. After a good 10 seconds, she shot. Epic fail……She missed terribly.

"Shoot……" she grunted.

"That's okay!" Matt laughed. "It's hard on the first try. You'll get the hang of it!" Matt gave her the ball again and got behind her. He placed his hands on hers. Ember jumped.

"Okay…Just bend your elbow like this…" He adjusted his arms with hers. Matt felt a bit…odd. Her hair smelled like strawberries and peaches……

"Um…Matt?"

"Oh! S-sorry!" Matt blushed a little and shot the ball, which made it in.

"Thanks." Ember said. "I'll try again." Ember picked up the ball one last time and aimed again. She shot and the ball went in.

"Good job!" Matt said, patting her head. "Now…Let's play a real game!!!"

"Huh?!"

**After game……**

"_That was an epic fail…"_ her mind sighed. She didn't get a single point. Ember crashed onto the couch, exhausted.

"Like I said, it's hard on the first time around!" Matt laughed. "So don't worry about it."

"Well I told you sports aren't my passion." Ember said. "Anyway, Ryuzaki will be home soon. I better get dinner started." Matt stared at her for a moment.

"I'm tired……" he groaned, leaning his head onto her shoulder.

"Then get some sleep." Ember suggested, pushing on him(though he didn't budge). Matt's breathing became more steady. He was asleep. Ember sweat dropped.

"_That's not what I meant…"_ Ember sighed and got off the couch, laying his head onto a pillow. She took a blanket and draped it over his body.

"There!" she exclaimed, patting his red hair. "Nice and snug!" As Ember went to prepare dinner, Matt opened one eye and smiled gently.

**Next day at school……**

"Okay everyone!" Mrs. Miki said. "We'll just be doing a worksheet today. You will work with a partner. When you're finished, just sit quietly." Ember looked around. Near was with Misaki…Daiko was paired up with Matt…She would rather die than be Shiki's partner…All that was left was Mello. But before she could ask…

"Mello, do you want to be partners?" one of Shiki's snotty followers asked, shoving Ember out of the way.

Mello grunted in annoyance.

"_Crap……I don't want to be paired with this b*tch…There has to be someone else…"_ Mello looked around and saw Ember getting up. As she adjusted her glasses, Mello grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

"Sorry, Ayano, already have a partner." he declared. Ember looked from Ayano to Mello. The girl let out a surprised gasp.

"Her?!" she questioned. "Why would you pick that loser for a partner?!"

"Because I can." Mello countered, snapping off a piece of chocolate. "Now beat it you ho." Ayano gave Ember a vicious glare and stalked away.

Ember heard Mello give a sigh of relief.

"So…Are we really partners?" she asked.

"I guess." Mello grunted, pulling her into the chair beside him. They finished the worksheet quickly, though Near and Matt finished first. Ember couldn't believe how fast Near was.

"Near sure is amazing" she said "I've never seen someone that can finish things so quickly." Ember jumped as Mello slammed his fist into the desk.

"Don't mention that b*****d!!!" he quietly growled. "He's always beaten me! At everything! No matter how hard I've tried……I could beat that white-haired f***er!"

Ember was a bit scared. Mello glared at her and gritted his teeth.

"Even you've surpassed me…I hate you, Ember." (Remember: Mello hates anyone that's better than him!)

Ember was surprised.

"I didn't know……" she said. Her hand nervously touched his. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, shaking her hand away. "We're rivals now, Ember. And I'll do whatever it takes to take you and Near down!!"

Ember stared at him, slightly trembling. She didn't know what to say……

"Fine……" she finally said. Mello's eyes widened a little. "If that's what you want, Mello. If that's what you really want…" The bell rang. Ember was sad as she stood up. One less friend……She turned away from Mello and strolled over to Misaki.

"What's wrong, Ember?" Misaki asked.

"Mello hates me……" she replied.

"What? Why?"

"He said…It was because my grades were better than his……"

"Oh my gosh…Mello's always been that way. He hates anyone that's better than he is. Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to." Ember said.

"I want to!" Misaki said. "I'm going to give Mello a piece of my mind!" Before Ember could respond, Misaki pounded over to Mello.

"Hey!" she called, grabbing his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice full of annoyance.

"You can't hate someone just because they get good grades!" Misaki stated. "That's just stupid and it pisses me off!!" Mello glared.

"I won't allow anyone to beat me." the blond said. "Not Near, not Ember……No one!!"

"You have except that sometimes you will be beaten!" Misaki countered. "You can't win at everything!"

"I say I can, and I will!" Mello pushed passed her and left. Matt and Daiko watched as he stormed out of the classroom.

"Mello?" Daiko said.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt asked. Misaki merely glared, her fists tightening.

"Let's just go, guys." Ember sighed. "Come on, Matt. Come on, Near." The two boys nodded and followed her outside, where Mello waited.

"Bye Daiko! Bye Misaki!" Matt said, waving. They all walked home with an awkward silence. Luckily, Ember had already gotten over the current situation. If Mello wanted to be her enemy, then so be it.

**Not really a happy episode…and it wasn't really MelloXEmber either…But oh well! No flames please! Review!**


	6. Episode 6

**So…I've realized that in the previous episode, I completely messed up Matt's character!!! I didn't know he didn't like the outdoors! I've never read volume 13!!!! Epic character fail……I'll try to keep his character better, okay?**

**Anyway, L do the disclaimer!**

**L: Oh? Huh? Yes, okay…She no own Death Note.**

**Me: And?**

**L: Except for Ember, Misaki, and Daiko.**

**Me: Awesome! Enjoy!**

Episode 6

L sneezed. Ember glanced at the detective. He was sitting in his usual position, eating cake and looking at papers. He was working a lot lately. The bags under his black eyes were bigger than usual.

"Ryuzaki…" she said, setting a tray of tea on the table next to him. "Are you okay? You keep sneezing and coughing…"

"No, I'm okay." he said, sipping his tea. "I just have a small cold." Ember narrowed her eyes. L blinked in surprise as she place the back of her hand onto his forehead. What was he talking about?! He was on fire!

"No, no, no." Ember sighed, pulling him out of the chair.

"Ember…" L protested.

"Ryuzaki, you're burning up! Lay down, okay?" She laid L onto the couch. She covered his body with a blanket. Ember quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of ice. She set it gently on the detective's head. L shivered.

"I suppose I have been pushing it." he said.

"Well that's never a good thing. Just rest okay?" Ember looked up as Matt and Mello entered the living room.

"What's wrong, L?" Mello asked.

"He has a fever." Ember answered. "He's resting now."

"The house looks spotless…" L said. "You've done well, Ember. You can take a break today if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. It's also Sunday, so you can go outside." L rolled over onto his side, pulling the blanket over his head.

Ember looked around. Matt was playing more video games…Mello was watching him, while eating chocolate. Near…was most likely in his room playing with toys……And the house was clean. What was there to do? She glanced at L, who was surprisingly asleep.

"_I guess I could go buy some medicine for him."_ she thought. Ember shrugged. She went upstairs and changed into her normal clothes. Ember grabbed her favorite purse- light green with black skulls and spikes on the strap. She went downstairs and opened the door.

"I'm going out!" she loudly announced. "I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

"Okay!" Matt said back, his eyes still glued to the T.V screen.

Ember closed the door behind her. She raced to the market, where she bumped into Daiko.

"Oh…Sorry." she said.

"That's okay!" Daiko said. "So what brings you here, Ember?"

"I just need to buy medicine for……" Ember trailed off. She realized that no one knew she was the maid of the most popular boys at school. Daiko was her friend so……Was it okay to tell?

"For who?" Daiko asked.

"Um…For Ryuzaki…"

"Ryuzaki?" Daiko thought for a moment. "Oh yes! I know him! He's the guardian of Matt, Near, and Mello. Though I've only seen him on open house. Anyway, are you friends with him?"

"I…guess you can say that." Ember paused. "I…live with him." Daiko's eyes widened with shock.

"What?! Really?! So you live with the Wammy boys?!"

"Apparently…"

"That's incredible! Wow…You're so lucky! Did they adopt you or something?"

Ember adjusted her glasses. "Well…Sure. Let's go with that. Just don't tell anyone, okay? All the girls hate me enough……"

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. What about Misaki?"

"I'll tell her myself." Ember looked at a clock. She had to go back soon. Ember quickly bought the medicine and headed home. Before she could leave, Daiko stopped her.

"Uh…Uh…Ember…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"How's…How's Matt? Like…….. is he doing well?" Ember smirked as she saw Daiko's red cheeks.

"He's doing fine." Ember replied with a smile. "I'll see you later, okay?" Ember dashed back to the house only to find…

"ACHOO!!!"

Matt and Mello sat lazily on the other couch, while Near was crouched the floor. They all looked…awful.

"Are you guys sick, too?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"ACHOO! Y-yeah……" Matt sniffled. "S-sorry……Ah…ACHOO!"

"Gah……Matt got Near sick, then stupid Near got me sick!" Mello grumbled, sneezing.

"It's not exactly my fault." Near pointed out, coughing. "You got too close to me when you stepped on my puzzle and knocked over my tower."

"Shut…*ACHOO!*….up…." Mello groaned and leaned back. Ember sweat dropped. She was only gone for 10 minutes!

She approached Matt first and laid her hand on his forehead.

"What're you doing?" he asked, his voice musky.

"I need to see if you guys have it worse than Ryuzaki…" she answered. Matt felt pretty warm. Next was Mello. Same…Last was Near.

Ember's heart sped up again as she crouched beside him. She blushed.

"_This feeling again!!!"_ her mind exclaimed._ "Jeez……It's really annoying! But…Why do I only feel it around Near?"_ Was it him that felt hot…or was it her? It was hard to tell……

"Ember?" Near said, grabbing the wrist of the hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yeah…You all feel pretty warm." she stated, standing up. "But it's not as bad as Ryuzaki. Where is he anyway?"

"He went to his room." Matt said. "He said the couch was…*ACHOO!*……uncomfortable….*sniffles*" Ember rubbed her head. What was she suppose to do?

"Okay, guys!" she said. "I want all of you to rest. Go to your rooms and I'll bring you some medicine, okay?" The boys nodded. Matt and Mello headed upstairs. Near, however, was still struggling to stand. The albino coughed and slumped back to the ground. Ember walked over to him.

"Here." she said, helping him up. Ember blushed again as they headed towards his room. Her heart was racing. What was this d**m feeling?! When they reached his room, Ember laid him onto his white bed.

"Thank you." Near said. Ember blushed even more and looked down at her feet. Near tilted his head on the pillow, scattering his white hair. Why was her face so red?

"I…I'll g-go get the medicine." she said, backing away. "Just rest up." Ember went back downstairs, her face still scarlet.

**In L's room……**

Ember went to L's room last. She knocked.

"Come in!" L's weakened voice called.

Ember slowly opened the door. L sat on his bed, sipping a cup of coffee. Ember grinned and strolled over.

"Here!" she said, holding up a pill. L's eyes narrowed.

"Do I have to eat that?" he whined.

"You do if you want to feel better. Now just pop it in your mouth, swallow, then drink your coffee to wash it down. Come on, if Matt, Mello, and Near could do it, so can you." L sighed and took the pill. He did popped it into his mouth and quickly drank his coffee. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Yuck…" he coughed. L blinked as he saw Ember's face. Her expression was hidden behind her long bangs. "Ember? Are you okay?"

"Ryuzaki……Have you ever felt……_Strange_ around someone?" she nervously asked.

"Strange?"

"Yeah…Like……Fuzzy and warm."

L thought, pressing his thumb to his pale lips.

"Not that I can remember. Why do you ask?"

"W-well……I sort of feel that way when I'm around…" She paused. "When…I'm around……N-near." L smiled.

"It's weird…" she went on. "I don't feel that way around Matt or Mello……I don't understand…"

"Hmm…I don't really know that much about feelings." L said. "But I think I've heard of that kind of feeling. I believe it's called…..love." Ember's heart skipped a beat. Love? Was that it? Ember's cheeks were on fire.

"L-l-love…?" she repeated.

"I think so."

"Okay, thank you!!" Ember ran out of his room and slammed the door behind her. She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. Was she in love with Near?

Ember laid a hand on her cheek. Yes. Yes she was.

**And two days later, Ember got sick! XD Ember has a pretty low sense of love. Did you like it??? If you did, YAY!!! If you didn't……then oh well! Review!**


	7. Episode 7

**Yes…I still have some writer's block, though I did manage to squeeze out ideas for this episode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

Episode 7

Ember turned as Misaki approached her.

"What's up?" Misaki said, leaning against the lockers.

"Not much." Ember replied.

"I was thinking……Could I come over to your house, Ember?" Ember blinked.

"Why?"

"I just thought we could hang out." Ember thought. It would be nice to hang out with Misaki. Though she would have to ask L.

"I'll have to ask Ryuzaki about it." Ember murmured. Misaki tilted her head.

"What? Ryuzaki? Why would you need to ask him?"

**Shiki's P.O.V**

Shiki stopped as she heard Ember's annoying voice.

"Well……I never told you but……I live with him, actually."

Shiki peeked around the corner to see Ember and Misaki talking.

"What?! Shut up!! You live with the Wammy boys?! Are you adopted or-" Ember's hand clamped onto her mouth, silencing her.

"I guess you can say I was adopted…" Ember said. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure. But wow……Your pretty lucky. Except for the fact that you have to live with that jacka** Mello." Ember shrugged and the two headed off to class. Shiki was burning with anger. Ember……That faggot…she didn't deserve to live with the Wammy boys. Shiki was cuter, prettier, and smarter!!!!! She hated Ember……She couldn't stand her!!!! Shiki had to get rid of her!

**Ember's P.O.V**

Ember sat down quietly. Near, Mello, and Matt were still sick, so they had to stay home. She sighed. It felt odd without them here……Matt and his cheerful attitude, Mello…well…yeah, and Near with his cute habits.

Ember let out a yelp as someone suddenly grabbed her long hair and pulled her out of her seat. She collided painfully into the next row of desks.

Ember looked up. Shiki…

"I can't stand your face here." she hissed. "So, I'll just put you in your place!!" Shiki grasped Ember's shirt and flung her across the room. The students looked in shock. Ember got to her feet and glared.

"This is stupid, Shiki…" she said, wincing as pain stung her side. "You're being unreasonable." But the bratty girl snarled and slapped Ember across the face, making her glasses fall to the ground. Ember struggled to see, but Shiki's movements were blurry. She pulled out a small, sharp object. Ember gasped. Was that……a knife?

The students gasped in terror as Shiki aimed the blade towards Ember's arm. Ember moved quickly and grappled with the snob. She felt agony slice down her right arm as the small knife's sharp blade sank into her skin. Blood oozed rapidly from the wound.

Shiki pinned her down and raised the knife, ready to strike again. Ember closed her eyes, but opened them again as Misaki and Daiko swiftly pulled her off. Misaki through her to the ground and took the nearest chair. Misaki raised it high and slammed it into Shiki's head, knocking her out cold.

"That'll teach you, b*tch!" she spat, dropping the chair.

The class stared in surprise. Daiko helped Ember up and gave her glasses back. Ember sighed in relief. She could see again. Her side ached and her arm was still bleeding. Shiki had made four cuts. One was pretty deep, while the other three weren't too bad.

"We need to get you to the nurse…" Misaki declared. Mrs. Yui entered the classroom.

"W-what happened?" she asked. "Why is Shiki unconscious and why is Ember bleeding?"

"I…I just cut myself when I was using the scissors." Ember lied, one eye closed as she tried to fight the pain. "Someone bumped into me and it just sliced my arm…...and Shiki fainted when she saw the blood" Mrs. Yui sighed.

"I see. Okay, Ember. Misaki, please take her to the nurse. And as for Shiki…She'll wake up soon." Misaki nodded and tugged at Ember's good arm. She held her injured arm steadily.

"Shiki…That little b*tch!" Misaki grumbled, guiding Ember through the hallway. "No one hurts my friends!"

"Misaki…" Ember said. "It's okay. Shiki's just too hot-headed."

"Well she better cool it before I kick her d**n a**!"

Ember sighed. What would the boys say if they saw this wound?

**After school……**

Ember quickly rolled down her sleeve, hiding the bandages on her arm. She didn't want them to worry. She entered the house. It was quiet.

"Um…I'm home!" she announced, closing the door and looking around. "Guys?" Ember shrugged. They must've been asleep. Or not……

Matt burst into the living room and glomped Ember. She yelped in surprise.

"M-matt?" she said.

"Your finally back!" he exclaimed, squeezing her. "I'm starving! Could you make something to……*ACHOO!*…eat?" Ember chuckled and patted his head.

"There, there." she joked. "I'll make you something to eat. But first, go to your room so I can check on you, okay?" Matt grunted and slumped back upstairs. Ember went to her room and changed into her dress. She sucked her teeth. This dress didn't have long sleeves……They could easily see her bandages. Ember dug through her drawers. She found her pink arm warmers. Perfect.

Ember slipped them on and headed down to Matt's room first. The red-head laid lazily on his bed, playing his small gameboy. He glanced at her.

"Okay…Let's see…" she said, placing a hand on his forehead. It had cooled down dramatically. "You're not as warm. How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good!" he answered.

"Good. I need to check on Mello and Near(L already recovered). After I do, I'll start cooking, alright?" Matt nodded and went back to his game as she exited his room. She didn't bother visiting Mello, for she knew he felt the same way. She did want to see Near, however. Just because……well…she liked him. Ember strolled into the albino's room.

He was crouched on his bed, putting a blank puzzle together. He looked at her with his haunting eyes.

"Welcome back, Ember." he greeted.

"Hi, Near. H-how have you been feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. We'll be back in school tomorrow."

Ember blushed and sighed in relief. "That's good to hear……" Near tilted his head. Her face was red again……How come she always did that?

"Why are you so red?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! I'm sorry……Yeah, I'm fine." Ember gave him a warm smile. Near blinked. What was this feeling? His heart had sped up oh so slightly and he felt a bit fuzzy inside……

"EMBER!!!" Matt hollered from his room. "I'M STARVING OVER HERE!!!!"

Ember sweat dropped. "Alright! Alright!" She glanced back at Near and grinned. "I need to make dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready, okay?"

"Alright." he replied, going back to his uncompleted puzzle.

Ember hurried downstairs and started cooking. She made omrice and rice balls. She set the table and placed down each plate. Of course for L, she had prepared some shortcake, a cupcake she had made, ice cream, éclairs, cream puffs, and a cup of coffee with a tray of sugar cubes.

"Dinner's ready!" she called. Matt and Mello raced downstairs. Mello shoved Near out of the way and sat down. Ember glared at the blond as Near got back up and sat in his usual position. They dug in, except for Near who stared off into space, twirling his white locks. Ember giggled. He was so cute……She blushed at her thoughts and shook her head.

The front door opened. Ember felt a burst of joy. L was home! Ember raced over to the detective.

"Hi, Ryuzaki!" she greeted. L smiled and patted her head.

"Hello, Ember." he said back, walking over to the dinner table. He licked his lips and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest.

Ember cleaned up as they ate.

"Have you boys recovered?" L asked, taking a chunk of cupcake into his mouth.

"Yeah." they answered.

"Good. You'll be back in school tomorrow. Speaking of school, how was your day, Ember?" Ember's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell them about the fight. The last thing she wanted was for them to worry about her.

"Fine." she calmly answered, pulling up her arm warmers.

**After dinner……**

Ember quickly washed the dishes and headed upstairs, where she bumped into L.

"Oh…Sorry." she said. L stared at her.

"What really happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a terrible liar. What happened at school?" Ember gulped and nervously held her arm warmer in place.

"Nothing, really……" Ember gasped in surprise as L yanked her arm warmer off, revealing her bandages.

"Nothing, huh? How did you get this wound?"

Ember was silent. L narrowed his dark eyes.

"Answer me, young lady." he demanded.

"I…got into a fight with Shiki…" Ember confessed. "I didn't want to fight her, but she kept coming at me and she had a knife…"

"I see…" L sighed. "Shiki has always been a hot-headed little girl. She loves being better than everyone. She used to keep talking to me when I attended the boys' open house." L examined her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ember replied. "But it still hurts a little."

"It'll be fine. You look tired. Get some rest, alright?" Ember smiled. L really cared about her……She nodded and L placed a swift kiss on her head.

"Good night, Ryuzaki." she said. Ember went to her room and changed into her sleep clothes-a white dress with black poka-dots. She took off her glasses and climbed into bed, though she couldn't fall asleep. Ember decided to let it go.

"_Just let it all go."_ she thought._ "Tomorrow's a new day…So just forget about it."_ With that, she slowly drifted to sleep.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! I decided to have a somewhat bloody chapter. So anyway, Near's starting to feel a little something, something for Ember. And…Let's see…This how Ember views each Wammy boy.**

**L: fatherly figure**

**Near: a little brother(that she has a crush on! XD)**

**Mello: the brother she constantly has a problem with**

**Matt: an older brother that she can talk to about most things**

**Review!**


	8. Episode 8

Okay……Episode 8! I had to think about an idea for this episode. It took awhile, but I finally narrowed it down to the idea of making Ember and Mello friends again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note

**Episode 8**

**Ember strolled out of the classroom to see Mello stomping towards her, rage burning in his gaze. She jumped as he shot a fierce, blood-thirsty glare at her. He pushed passed her with striking force. Ember watched as he stormed towards the library.**

**Misaki walked up to her.**

"**What's his problem?" Misaki growled. "Was he being a total b*****d to you again?" Ember shook her head, for she had a good feeling why her was upset. Semester exams had ended and scores were up……She raced to the scoreboard. The top ten students were up.**

**1. Near-100**

**2. Ember Stone-98**

**3. Mello-96**

**4. Misaki Utage-94**

**5. Matt-90**

**6. Daiko Aoitake-88**

**7. Yumi Takamora-85**

**8. Miru Gensou-83**

**9. Kei Yamamoto-81**

**10. Junko Fujimata-80**

**Ember sighed. "He's mad because I beat him again…"**

**Misaki rolled her eyes. "What a sore loser. He needs to understand that there will be other chances to win. Idiot."**

**Ember felt bad…Mello used to be her friend. Ever since the first test, he had become distant and cold. She longed for them to make up. If he could just beat her at something, maybe they could be friends again. But what? **

"**I'll go talk to him." she sighed. **

"**Want back up?" Misaki asked, cracking her knuckles. Ember sweat dropped.**

"**Um…No. That's okay." With that, Ember headed towards the library, where Mello was sitting at a table, his fingers tapping with frustration. He glanced at he and gritted his teeth.**

"**Go away, b*tch!" he snapped. Ember winced, but stood her ground.**

"**Mello, sure you can't beat me at school stuff…But I'm sure you can beat me at something else." **

**Mello ignored her. "I want to be the best…I want to be the one that everyone thinks is the greatest! I'll beat you next time, Ember! You and Near!" He stood and shoved her out of the way. Luckily, Matt was there to catch her before she collided with the bookshelf. **

"**What happened?" he asked. Ember glanced up at him. **

"**I tried to talked to Mello but……"**

"**Ah, yes! The scores…Well, it's not really something to worry about. There'll be other chances."**

"**But Mello doesn't understand that! He thinks that you only get one shot at everything…"**

**Matt grinned and patted her head. "That's just the way he is." Ember frowned. **

"_**If Mello can't change, then neither can our relationship……"**_** she thought, a small tear sliding down her cheek.**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Misaki didn't care anymore. She was going to give Mello an ear full! Her green eyes narrowed, she tapped the blond's shoulder. Mello looked at her.

"Listen, buddy." she began fiercely. "You better change your attitude, before I kick you're a**!" Mello gritted his teeth.

"Don't touch me you b*tch." he growled, slapping her hand away. There eyes met in angry glares. Misaki hated this guy! He wasn't going to be nice to Ember until he beat her.

"Look, can't you just try to beat Ember at something you're good at?" she suggested, lightening her gaze. "She really wants to be friends again……I don't want to see her like that, all sad and upset. So…" Misaki felt embarrassed. She actually begging him. Mello looked surprised at her sudden change of mood. He took out a chocolate bar, tore off the wrapper, and took a bite.

"I want to be the best…" he said. "I want to beat all that are above me."

"You can be the best. You can be the best at something you're good at, something Ember can't do." Misaki and Mello looked at each other, their gazes serious but steady. Mello took another bite and sighed.

"I suppose……"

Misaki let a small grin cross her face.

"Good."

**Ember's P.O.V**

Ember blinked as she stepped on something. She looked down to see a small white puzzle piece. She picked it up. This only belong to one person. Ember went to Near's room. The white-haired boy looked up.

"Yes, Ember?"

"Is this your's?" she asked, holding up the piece.

Ember blushed as she placed it in his hand.

"I've been looking for it…" he said, glancing at his puzzle. He looked at her and held it up to her. Ember tilted her head.

"What?"

"Would you like to put it in?" Ember was surprised, but smiled and nodded. She kneeled down and gently placed the piece into the correct spot. She giggled and blush a little more. Near was feeling that feeling again……It was a weird feeling. He stared at her as she gazed at the puzzle with a smile. They looked up as Mello came in. The blond stomped towards Ember, who quickly stood with a cautious expression.

"Ember." Mello said, his gaze somewhat harsh and his fists clenched. Ember blinked a few times. Was he…holding back?

"Yeah…?" she replied. Mello closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"I challenge you to a race!!" Ember's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

**A few moments later……**

L walked up to the line. Ember was clearly being forced into this……Mello stretched.

"Come on, old man!" he shouted. L sighed.

"What's the point in this, Mello?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I just want to see if you can beat me." he responded. Matt and Near sat on the porch(in the shade), watching. Ember gulped silently. She wasn't that good at physical events……She brightened a bit. If Mello beat her, then they could be friends again. But she still had to try. It would mean nothing if she just let him win.

"Alright, let's get this over with." L said, raising a flag. "You must race down to the end of the street. First one to cross the yellow line coming back wins." Ember's eyes narrowed. That was going to be a pretty long race……L swung the flag downwards and the two were off. Ember was surprised to see she was keeping up with the blond. They ran at what seemed to be lightning speed.

Mello gritted his teeth and ran faster, but Ember quickly caught up.

"I didn't know Ember was that fast!" Matt said, looking in amazement.

"She may be fast…" Near said, looking up. "But how long can she keep it up?"

Ember was running out of energy, though they were almost done. She tried to push onward. The yellow line was right there. But as she was about to cross, neck and neck with Mello, she collapsed. Ember fell to her knees, exhausted. Mello glanced back at her as he crossed the line. Ember smiled.

"You win……" she said, trying to catch her breath. Mello walked over to her and offered her his hand. Ember looked up at him in confusion.

"Are going to grab my hand or not?" he grunted. Ember grinned and she grabbed on.

"Thanks."

Mello smirked and took out a chocolate bar.

"No problem."

**Not much of an episode…But Mello and Ember are friends again! Yippie! I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	9. Episode 9 part 1

Okay……So I had a lot of ideas for this episode. But I came to this one! I hope you like it! Near, you can do the disclaimer today!

Mello: Hey!

Me: Mello, you'll get your chance(sooner or later…)

Near: She doesn't own Death Note.

Me: *glares and pulls out a cleaver*

Near: She no own Death Note…

Me: *smiles* Enjoy!

**Episode 9 Part 1**

**Ember glanced up from the stove as someone came downstairs. Near strolled over to the table and sat down, but not in his normal position. He was sitting…**_**with both legs down?**_** Something was different…His eyes looked a bit brighter and he was eating…chocolate?**

"**Um…Near?" she said. "Are you alright?" Near looked at her as if she was crazy.**

"**Are you stupid?" he said, his voice full of emotion. "I'm not Near." Ember blinked in confusion. What did he just say? **

"**Wh-what? You're not…?" Ember saw Matt and Mello come downstairs. Matt looked normal…But Ember gasped in shock as Mello slumped over to the couch. He pulled one leg to his chest and rested the other to his side. Ember blinked again in total surprise.**

"**Mello?" she said.**

**He glanced at her. His eyes were blank. **

"**I'm not Mello…" he said, his voice calm. **

"**AHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Ember whipped her head around back into the kitchen. Near was peering into a mirror. He touched his hair and his face.**

"**WHAT THE HELL???!!!" he hollered, his eyes full of panic. "Why do I look like Near!? And…What the…Why is my body sitting on the couch!?" Ember looked back at Mello(or Near…). He was curling his blond hair in his fingers.**

"**Hmm……How odd." he sighed. Ember's head was spinning. What was going on?!**

"**Whoa…" Matt said. "What's wrong with you guys?" **

"**I told them not to watch that hypnosis show last night." L came into the kitchen. "And now their minds have been switched." Ember's mouth dropped open in astonishment. They were switched?**

"**Holy crap…!" Mello(in Near's body) grunted, banging his head into the fridge.**

"**Well isn't this interesting…" Near(in Mello's body) said, smiling. **

"**Ryuzaki, isn't their a way for us to switch them back?" Ember asked. L pressed his thumb to his lips in thought.**

"**The only way would be to contact ." he replied. "She produced the show and knows how to hypnotize people, switch minds, and she knows how to make the effects go away. However, she was only in town last night, and now she's on a trip to America for two months."**

"**I can't go out looking like a white-haired freak!" Mello protested. "And I don't want Near hanging around in my body!!" Ember sweat dropped. It was strange to see Near's body shouting and in panic. **

"**You'll have to bear with it until we can find a way to change you two back. Until then, neither of you can leave the house." L glanced at Matt. "Matt, go online and do some research on it. Ember, make sure these two don't leave. I have to go now." L grabbed a cup of coffee(full of sugar of course) and headed outside.**

**Matt quickly logged online and began to follow L's orders. Mello glared at Near, who was twirling his, for now, blond hair. **

"**Hey! Don't touch curl my hair like that you twerp!" he scolded. Near rolled his eyes, but continued to twirl. Ember laid a hand on Mello's(or Near's) shoulder.**

"**Calm down, Mello." she said. "It's just his habit. Anyway, Matt and I will figure out a way to change you back, okay?" **

"**Whatever…" he grunted. Ember strolled over to Near and giggled.**

**He looked up at her. **

"**What?"**

"**Nothing…" she laughed, smiling. It was just so funny to see Mello's body doing Near's adorable habits.**

**She blushed and headed over to Matt's side.**

"**Did you find anything?" she asked. **

"**Well…It says that there are many ways to switch them back…" he replied. "But I don't know if they'll work." Ember scanned the screen. It said:**

**In the event that the minds of two people have been switched, there are many ways to change them back. The easiest way is to simply make them stare into each other's eyes while reciting a mind-switching spell such as the one below.**

_**Two minds with the wrong faces**_

_**Set them back into their places**_

**Beware: Results may vary**

Ember shrugged. It was worth a try.

"Let's do it." she said.

"Alright…" Matt sighed. But then the doorbell rang. Ember tightened the back of her dress and adjusted her glasses. She opened the door to see Misaki and Daiko.

Ember gulped. This wasn't good timing……

"Hey, Ember!" Misaki said.

"We were wondering if-" Daiko was cut off as Ember slammed the door in their faces. She whipped around.

"NEAR, ACT LIKE MELLO!!" she hollered. "MELLO ACT LIKE NEAR!!! BE NATURAL!!!" Ember calmed down and opened the door again. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Yeah…You seem a bit rowdy." Daiko added. "We were just wondering if we could hang out for awhile. Our parents are at work and…"

"Sure." Ember replied. "Come in…" She let her friends inside.

"Wow! Nice place!" Misaki laughed. "What's up, boys?" Ember sweat dropped. Mello was sitting in Near's regular position(or trying to…) and he was twirling Near's white hair. He looked disgusted and annoyed. Near on the other hand sat normally and looked through a magazine, though Ember could see his hands twitching for some hair-curling action. Oh boy……

"H-hi Matt!" Daiko greeted, her face a little red.

"Hey, guys." he said back, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"S-so…do you guys want a snack?" Ember asked.

"Sure!" Misaki said. "Hi, Near."

"Hello." Mello said back calmly. Ember sighed in relief. Good thing Near's character was easy.

"Hey, Mello…" Daiko began. "When did you start reading magazines about toys?" Ember sighed. Oh Near……

"I was bored…!" he tried to say in a harsh tone. But he failed miserably. He sounded like a clash of voices. Daiko blinked and joined Misaki and Ember in the kitchen. Ember placed two small plates of omrice on the table. As they ate, Misaki glanced around.

"Something doesn't seem right…" she said. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is…" Ember said quickly.

"So you're the maid here?" Daiko asked. Ember nodded.

"Mello doesn't treat you like crap does he?" Misaki growled glaring at Near(in Mello's body).

"No I don't!!" Mello protested. Misaki and Daiko looked at him in shock. Ember slapped her forehead. Mello, you idiot.

"Are you okay Near?" Misaki questioned. "You seem…jumpy."

Mello was about to respond when he saw Daiko eating a chocolate bar. Instantly, he stood and swiped it out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said.

"This my chocolate!" he stated. "No one is allowed to eat my chocolate!!"

"Wait…Loud…Annoying…Chocolate…Mello?!" Misaki gasped. Mello froze and gulped as he glanced at Ember. She shook her head.

"Mello? What are you talking about?" Daiko questioned. "That's Mello over there and he's……twirling his hair?"

"Oh boy…" Matt said, leaning back into his chair.

"What's wrong with you two…"

Mello looked at Ember.

"Just tell them…" he grunted.

"Um…There minds have been switched…" she explained. "They were watching a hypnosis show and…They just switched." Misaki and Daiko looked from Near's body to Mello's in astonishment.

"S-seriously?" Misaki said.

"Yeah…But we found a way to change them back. Near, Mello. Come here." The two boys obeyed and sat down at the table.

"So…What are you planning to do?" Daiko asked.

"It says they have to stare into each other's eyes and recite this spell. Okay guys…" Mello looked sourly at Near. The two gazed into each other's eyes and recited:

_**Two minds with the wrong faces**_

_**Set them back into their places**_

Ember, Misaki, Matt, and Daiko watched in amazement as their eyes began to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter. They shielded their eyes until the light died away. Near and Mello shook their heads.

"Did…did it work?" Matt asked.

"I'm still looking at my own body!!!" Mello grumbled, but with his own voice.

"Apparently our voices have been switched." Near said, twirling his hair.

Ember sighed. There had to be a way to switch them back…

**So…What did you think? I hope you liked it! I wanted to ask you all about pairings. Who do you all think should be paired with each other? Review!**


	10. Episode 9 part 2

**Second part! Alright Mello. You can do the disclaimer!**

**Mello: She no own Death Note!**

**Me: *sweat drop* ……Yeah. Enjoy!**

Episode 9 part 2

"Did you find another way?" Ember asked. Matt shook his head.

"I'm trying to find a document about Mrs. Matsuyo." he stated. "It might tell us ways she uses to switch minds back but I can't find one……" Ember sighed rubbed the back of her neck. There had to be a way…

**Misaki/Mello P.O.V**

Misaki couldn't help but laugh. Mello glared at her.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"You look so weird!" she chuckled. "Doing your usual habits in Near's body!! And I know you hate it!! Ha, ha, ha! This is great!" Mello turned away, his face red with frustration and embarrassment. It was humiliating! Misaki seeing him in such a situation……

Mello blushed. Why did he care what Misaki thought?

Misaki looked at him, still giggling.

"Why's your face red?" she asked, settling down a bit.

"It's not!!" Mello countered. Misaki laughed again.

"Yes it is! Ha, ha!"

"Sh-shut up!"

**Ember's P.O.V**

Ember decided to take a break. They had been searching for a while now, and her eyes were getting tired. She slumped beside Near on the couch and took off her glasses, wiping her eyes. Putting her glasses back on, she looked back over at the computer.

Matt and Daiko were talking, and Daiko's face was red with shyness. Ember grinned and glanced at Near, who was examining Mello's blond hair. She blushed. Near looked at her. An awkward feeling surrounded the two, though Near wasn't sure about it. He was confused.

Ember suddenly had the STRANGEST idea ever……But she really didn't want to say it. But at this point, she was willing to try anything.

"_It's worth a try…"_ she thought._ "I think Near will be calm about it but Mello……Oh boy……I'll just test it out."_ Ember stood.

"Mello, Near." she began strongly. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Mello asked.

"You'll see……Now stand right here and face each other." The two obeyed and stood in the center of the living room. Ember sighed and walked over to Misaki, Daiko, and Matt.

"Stay there." she ordered. Ember gulped and whispered her plan into their ears. They all blushed.

"Y-you're kidding!" Matt said, his face red. "That's crazy!"

"So crazy that it just might work…" Daiko added.

"_Oh I hope so…"_ Ember thought. She went back to Near and Mello. She made them step a little closer and then……Ember shoved Mello into Near and their lips……sort of……um…*blush*

Ember, Misaki, Daiko, and Matt gasped in shock. Their faces were scarlet. Mello(in his regular body) broke away, spitting and coughing in disgust. The blond wiped his mouth.

"YUCK!!!" he said. "I'll need extra mouthwash tonight! Ah…gross!" Near(in his regular body) wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His eyes were slightly wide with embarrassment.

Ember smiled. They were back!

"Wow!" Misaki gasped. "It worked! Ha, ha, ha! Did you see Mello's face?! Ha, ha!"

"B-be quiet!" Mello grunted.

"At least you guys are back in your bodies…" Ember laughed. She glanced at Near who was twirling his hair. Ember giggled and blushed.

The door opened. L was home.

"Oh…We have company." he said, looking at Misaki and Daiko. The two jumped and bowed at the detective.

"We just came to visit." Daiko said.

"That's quite alright. You're Ember's friends I suppose. Anyway, are you two back to normal?" Near and Mello nodded.

"Good. So how did you switch them back?" L asked. Ember blushed. Everyone else(except Near) turned away and began to whistle.

Ember gulped. "Ryuzaki, do you really want to know?"

**That was fun! Ha, ha! Oh yeah……So anyway, that concludes episode 9! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mello: I didn't……**

**Me: That's the spirit! Review!**


	11. Episode 10

**Episode 10! I based this episode on something I read about Near finding a kitty cat! It was really cute. So, I hope you like it! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Me no own Death Note! Enjoy!**

**Episode 10**

**Near's P.O.V**

Near strolled slowly into the living room to see Ember(in her normal clothes) asleep on the couch. He stared at her, that odd feeling returning. He really didn't understand this feeling. Come to think of it, he never really felt anything. How confusing. Near walked over to the sleeping girl. Not knowing what he was doing, Near smiled(his cute, creepy smile) and lifted a lock of her long black hair and twirled it in his fingers.

Suddenly, he heard a sound.

"_Meow……"_

Near looked around. Meow?

"_Meow…Meow!"_

The albino glanced out the window to see a small black cat under a chair on the porch. It looked a bit too skinny to him……Near looked up. The sun was so bright today…He didn't really like going outside. But……

"_Meow…meow, meow…"_ the cat mewed. Near sighed and opened the door. The cat glanced at the opening with large, golden eyes. Near held out his hand. The cat hesitated, but sniffed his palm. Near quickly picked it up and closed the door. He was surprised at how underweight it was, though it's black fur was very soft.

**Ember's P.O.V**

Ember's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and let out a yawn before turning to see Near at the door. He had something in his arms……Something black and skinny.

"Near?" she said, getting up. "What's that?" Near turned, showing her a small black cat. Ember gasped and took a closer look.

"Oh…You poor thing…" Ember scratched the back of it's ear gently. "It's so thin…Let's feed it something." Near nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Ember poured some milk into a bowl and set it on the table. The cat jumped out of Near's grasp and landed next to the milk. It began to drink rapidly. Ember laughed.

"Slow down." she giggled, running her hand over it's furry back. "You'll get a tummy ache." Mello, Matt, and L came into the kitchen.

"What's with the cat?" Mello asked.

"Near found it." Ember replied. "It was really underweight, so we gave it some milk. It's really sweet."

"Does it belong to anyone?" L asked.

"Nope!" Matt pointed to the cat's neck. "It doesn't have a collar." The cat stopped drinking and rubbed against Near, purring.

"It likes Near." Ember laughed. Near gently stroked it's black fur.

Ember glanced at L.

"Ryuzaki, can we keep it for a while? Just until it's healthy again…" L thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not." he said. "Of course, just because it doesn't have a collar, it doesn't mean that it doesn't have an owner already. Ember, I want you to make flyers and post them around the town." Ember nodded.

**One week later……**

A week had gone by. Ember looked out the window. No one had called…

"_I guess the cat doesn't have an owner…"_ she thought.

"Hey! Get away!" she heard Mello grumble. The cat was rubbing against him.

"Mello, relax." Matt sighed, lifting the cat into his arms. "It wasn't hurting you."

"I don't want fur all over me!" Mello grunted, munching on his chocolate bar and going back to his magazine. Matt rolled his eyes and set the cat next to the table. Ember noticed it was very plump and fat. A dramatic change in only a week……

"_Meow!"_ it mewed, curling into a big, black furry ball. Ember blinked. They didn't even know this cat's gender. They didn't give it a name either. Ember shrugged and continued to dust the shelves.

Suddenly, the cat let out a wail. Ember jumped and wiped around. The cat looked like it was in pain. Erupted by the wail, Mello, Matt, L, and Near gathered around.

Ember bent down and felt it's swollen stomach. She gasped.

"_She's_ giving birth!" she announced.

"What?!" Mello said. "B-birth?"

Ember looked down at the wailing cat. She was breathing heavily. Ember didn't want to waste anytime.

"Mello, get a blanket!" she ordered. "Matt, get me some gloves! Near, I need milk!" They all looked at her with surprise. "GO!!!" The boys quickly got what she had asked for. Ember slipped on her gloves. The first kitten was coming……

**Two kittens later……**

Ember wiped the sweat from her forehead. Just one more…But something was wrong. With each kitten, the cat was losing huge amounts of blood, and she was barely hanging on.

Matt and Near were wrapping newly born kittens in small towels.

"Come on, girl……" Ember said. "You can make it!" But the mother was giving in. Ember's eyes widened. "N-no! Hang in there!" The last kitten came and Ember passed it to L. The mother's golden eyes were losing their glow……

Ember gasped. "Don't die! Your kittens need you!" L placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's too late…" he said with sympathy. "She's lost too much blood……" Ember shook her head. No…Ember placed a hand on it's head. They all watched in grief as she slowly went limp, and stopped breathing. There was a sad silence. The only sound was the mewling of her orphan kittens. Ember took off her bloody gloves and wiped away her tears. Her kittens……Were orphans…

Ember glanced at her kittens. They were letting out soft mewls as they drank out of the bowl of milk. With one more tear, Ember covered up the mother's body with the blood-stained blanket.

**Another week later……**

Ember watched with a smile as the three kittens wrestled in the center of the living room. Daisy(the mother cat) had given birth to three beautiful kittens, and they had really grown. Though they hadn't given names to them. Two of them looked black, like Daisy, while one was snow white with one black paw.

Ember grinned. For some reason, she really liked that one. It was different. Ember patted their furry heads. The kittens meowed in excitement and pawed at her hand.

"Ember!" Mello called. "Misaki and Daiko are here!" Ember quickly got up and raced to the door.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted.

"We're here to see the kitties!" Daiko giggled.

"Yeah!" Misaki added. "Sorry to here about the mom."

"It's okay." Ember said. "Come here." She led them to where the kittens were playing. Daiko squealed and scooped one into her arms.

"Oh! They're so cute!" she exclaimed. "I want this one!" Misaki sighed and examined the last two. She picked up the other black one.

"I'll take this one." she decided, scratching it's head. "Thanks, Ember!" Ember smiled and nodded, looking at the last kitten. She wanted to keep it…because it was different.

L approached.

"Take good care of them." he told Misaki and Daiko. The two nodded. "Now someone has to adopt the last one-"

"Wait!" Ember interrupted, hugging the kitten. "Can we please keep this one? _Please_, Ryuzaki? I'll take care of it!" L tilted his head. He smiled.

"Very well. But that kitten is completely your responsibility."

Ember nodded and hugged the detective.

"Thank you!" she said. Ember looked at the kitten, who was licking it's single black paw. She picked it up and giggled.

"I'll name you……Roku."

**Did you like it? If you're wondering why I named the last kitten Roku, it's because I had a cat named Number 5. Weird name, I know. Anyway, he died of this disease. I was sad……So, I looked up the Japanese word for five, but it was "go". I thought that would be a strange name…So I picked the number after five! Six, which is Roku! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	12. Episode 11

**So…Obviously by now, Ember has created a strong(though strange) bond with our beloved Wammy boys! And of course they care about her. So what happens when a guy at school starts hitting on their favorite girl? Ohh……I'm excited! Matt, you can do the-**

**Matt: She no own Death Note!**

**Me:…disclaimer. *sweat drop* Enjoy!**

**Episode 11**

It was a rainy Monday morning as Ember and the Wammys walked to school. Ember laughed as Mello and Matt joked around, while Near chuckled silently.

"Ha…Ha…You guys…" she laughed. "S-stop it…You're killing me…"

"No seriously!" Matt went on, laughing as well. "No boy has hair like this!" Mello gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Dude, shut up!" he chuckled, taking a bite of chocolate. Ember smiled. It was nice to have such fun walks to school. Best of all, she could walk with her favorite guys(her most favorite is obviously Near). The Wammys didn't feel any different. They really did enjoy Ember's company.

As they entered the school, Ember closed the umbrella and put it in her locker. She grabbed her books and headed to class, where Near, Matt, and Mello waited for her. She smiled and blushed as Near took her hand lightly and led her to her seat next to him.

After class, Matt tapped her shoulder.

"Come, Ember!" he said. "It's lunchtime! I think there'll be plenty of empty tables if we get there early! Besides, I want to get started on this new game I got!"

"You guys can go on." she said, collecting her things. "I need to return this book to the library real quick."

"Okay, sure." Matt and the others(Near, Mello, Misaki, and Daiko) headed out of the classroom. Ember quickly made her way to the library and returned her book. As she headed to the lunchroom, someone brushed up against her.

"Oh, sorry." he said. Ember shook her head.

"No, that's okay." Ember said. The boy was pretty tall. He had brown hair and wore a red t-shirt and a pair of normal blue jeans. He smirked. Ember blinked. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about him. The boy leaned against the wall, not allowing her to pass. Ember let out a quiet grunt.

"You must be Ember Stone……" he said, flipping his brown hair. "I'm Kazu Tojita. Nice to meet you." Ember rolled her eyes as he brought his lips to her hand. She snapped her hand away.

"Yeah…Could you please move? I need to meet with my friends."

"Bold, charming, and pretty…Just my type. Why don't you ditch your friends and have lunch with me?"

Ember glared. What a jerk.

"No. Please let me pass." Ember was relieved to hear Matt's voice.

"Ember!" the red-head called, walking over. "Jeez…We've been waiting for you! Come on! Hey, Kazu." Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Kazu smirked and winked at her.

"Bye, Ember." he said.

Matt's eyes widened. What was that? Ember sat down at the lunch table, where Misaki was messing with Mello, Daiko was shyly looking at Matt with a red face, and Near was twirling his white hair. Ember smiled and took a seat next to the albino, who gave her his cute, creepy grin.

Suddenly, Kazu slammed a chair between them and swiftly sat down, wrapping an arm around Ember. Ember's eyes widened.

"Hey, babe." he said, winking at her. Ember glared and unwrapped his arm.

"Hi, Kazu…" she said.

"So…Do want to see a movie with me or something?"

The Wammy boys looked at the scene with cautious eyes.

"N-no thanks……"

"Come on, Ember…" Ember shivered as he brought his lips closer to her ear. Matt and Mello quickly stood up and pulled him away from her. Misaki and Daiko glared at him.

"She's not interested, got it?" Misaki growled. Kazu smirked and broke away from their grasp.

"Oh, sure." he joked, flipping is hair. He gave Ember one last wink before walking off.

"Pervert…" Daiko muttered.

Near looked away. He was feeling something else this time……Seeing that boy messing with Ember made him…mad. He twirled his hair a bit harder than usual as he thought. He glanced at Ember, who was shaking her head.

"Just forget about it guys." she said with a smile. "Let's just have a nice lunch, okay?" Everyone gave her an unsure look, but nodded and sat back down. Near blinked. Ember was able to forget about it so easily. Normally he could too……So why was this flare inside of him still burning?

**Next day……**

Ember looked up from her book to see Kazu. She sighed. What did he want?

"Ember…Stop playing hard to get." he demanded smoothly. "Admit it. You like me, right?" Ember glared. No. She didn't like this pervert. She liked Near. Strange, unique, cute, Near.

"I suppose I like you as a friend." she stated. Kazu's eyes narrowed.

Ember gasped in shock as he grabbed her arm.

**Near's P.O.V**

Near looked over at the scene.

"Come on, babe…" Kazu said.

"Let go." Ember demanded, tugging on her arm. Near wasn't sure on what to do. He wasn't used to such situations. He would usually ignore it but……There was something about Ember. He felt like he had to protect her but he just didn't understand……Near was stunned as Ember slapped Kazu clear across the face. In pain, Kazu released her.

"No is no." she stated, sitting back down. "Besides, I already like someone so there's no use in you trying." Kazu narrowed his eyes again, rubbing his cheek which was glowing a bright red(from the slap).

"Who?"

"Why would I tell you? Please just go away."

Near blinked. Ember liked someone? He didn't think she was that kind of girl. She was calm and settle most of the time. The kind with usually a low sense of love. She liked someone……He wondered who it was…

**Ember P.O.V**

Ember glared as Kazu continued to flirt with her.

"Get away." she said, moving further away from him.

"Playing hard to get won't do you justice……"

Ember was about to slap him, when Near suddenly spoke.

"What a pathetic scene." he said. Kazu looked at him.

"What did you say, squirt?" he snarled.

"She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you yet, you continue to annoy her with your idiotic ways of flirting. It's just sad."

"_Near!"_ Ember's mind begged._ "No! He's just going to…"_ Ember gasped in shock as Kazu grabbed Near's shirt and slammed him against the wall, aiming a punch. Near remained calm.

"I'll teach you to keep your mouth shut!" Kazu said, his eyes full of rage. Ember felt a burst of anger and shot forward, kicking the back of Kazu's head.

Kazu let Near go and lost his balance. He fell back into a couple of desks. The students scattered, gasping and staring in shock. Ember glared and helped Near up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes…" Near replied. Ember looked over to see Misaki, Mello, Daiko, and Matt hauling Kazu to his feet. She smiled.

"Stop hitting on Ember, got it?" Mello growled.

"Yeah, buddy!" Matt added. "Leave her alone you b*stard!"

Ember blinked.

"Hey guys…" she said. "Calm down…" She looked up as Shiki entered.

"Kazu! I heard you were hitting on that b*tch Ember!" she said. "I don't think so!" Shiki grabbed him and pulled him away. Everyone sweat dropped. Ember sighed. What a day……

"I'm sorry, everyone." she said. "I'm sorry that I made you all worry…" Misaki patted Ember on the back.

"Hey…We're all friends! Friends will worry about friends."

"That's right!" Daiko added. Ember looked at Near, who smiled and nodded. Ember was truly touched. She embraced them all in a hug.

"You guys are the best." she said, laughing with joy.

**I know, I know……It was awful wasn't it!? Gah!!! *head desk* I know I could've done better……Waaa……Review if you want……**


	13. Episode 12

**So…It's chapter 12! Ember and Near are going to tie the knot……or are they? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Episode 12**

Ember answered the door to see Misaki, holding a bunch of supplies.

"Misaki? What brings you here?"

"Oh, Mello said he needed some supplies for his science project." she replied, stepping inside. "Apparently, mega-chocolate eaters forget about projects that are worth thirty percent of their final grade." Misaki set the supplies onto the table. Roku let out a meow and brushed against her legs. Ember picked him up and scratched his ears.

"Mello!" she called. "Misaki's here!" Ember blushed as Near slumped into the living room and sat on the couch. He began to twirl his white locks. Ember giggled. He was so cute.

"So you're not going to tell him yet?" Misaki smirked. Ember blushed even more and dropped Roku.

"M-misaki!"

"It's so obvious. Just tell him how you feel."

"B-but…I'm not ready…" Her face was scarlet.

"Well, why don't you ask him out? Make it sound like a friend date, not a date-date. Then, tell him." Ember looked down at her feet. Could she really go on like this? Blushing and jumping whenever the albino came close. Perhaps it would be easier to just finally let it out. Ember's thoughts were interrupted as Mello stomped down the stairs.

"Thanks, Misaki." he said, grabbing the supplies. "Okay, come on."

"What do you mean come on?" Misaki said.

"Well, you said you would help me right?"

"I said I would bring you the stuff!"

"That's helping. Come on." Misaki rolled her eyes and followed him upstairs. Ember shrugged and glanced at Near. She could ask him now……No. Maybe some other time. As she began to head towards her room, she bumped into Matt.

"Whoa, what's the hurry little missy?" he asked. "Your face is red!"

"I…uh…" Ember was lost in words.

"What's wrong?"

"W-well…I was going to……ask…"

"Near out?" Ember blushed even more. Was she that easy to read?

"Not on a lovey-dovey date! Just a normal friendly date……And then I'll tell him." Ember looked back the albino, who was sending an alien into a tower of dice. "But……I don't know if I should ask him now…"

"Hey, it's up to you. Just tell him when you're ready, okay?"

Ember smiled. Matt always knew what to say. She then had an idea.

"Can you come with us?" she asked.

"W-what? That would be pretty awkward…"

"No, I mean a double date. I'll be with Near and you can be with……with Daiko!"

Matt blinked. "Daiko? Why would she want to go with me?" Ember gaped at him.

"Matt, are you _blind_ or something? She blushes whenever she's around you!"

"Really…?"

"Anyway, do you think you can come? I'm thinking just going out to a theme park or something. If you don't want to, I understand……I know you don't like going outside…"

Matt grinned and patted her head. "Sure. Anything for you, Ember. Now go ask him!" Before Ember could protest, Matt shoved her towards the white-haired boy. Near stopped the alien invasion on the dice tower and looked up at her.

"Do you need something, Ember?" he asked. Ember tried to hide her blush as she stared down at her feet.

"Near…I was wondering…" She hesitated, but went on. "Well…I'm not busy on Saturday and…I was wondering if maybe…We…could…um……M-maybe go to the theme park…"

Near showed a bit of surprise, but remained calm.

"Just the two of us?" he asked.

"N-no. Matt and Daiko are coming, too……S-so do you want to go…?" Near seemed unsure. Ember winced. She knew Near didn't enjoy going outside…Was this just a waste of time?

"Very well."

Ember looked at him in shock.

"R-really?"

"Yes. I don't see why not. Wait…What time will we go?"

"Um…Most likely at 8:00 or so."

"Good. The sun won't be so high by that time." Ember let a smile cross her face.

"Thanks, Near!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the albino. Near flinched. Ember's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Near didn't like physical contact. She instantly pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Ember was surprised when Near merely smiled at her.

"It's quite alright, Ember."

**With Misaki and Mello……**

"Can we take a break, Mello?" Misaki asked, leaning against the wall. "We've been working for hours! I'm exhausted."

"I guess I can finish the rest myself." Mello sighed, munching on his chocolate. "Thanks for helping me…Misaki?" Her chin was rested on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Was she asleep? Mello blushed.

"_Why am I staring at her?"_ his mind grumbled. Mello jumped as she leaned against him. He wanted to shove her off…But a part of him didn't want to do that. Instead, he sighed and rested his head on hers and fell asleep beside her. (Aww…..X3)

**Saturday Night……**

Ember, Near, Matt, and Daiko entered the theme park. The smell of junk food and crazy rides filled the air, and Ember loved it.

Near looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Oh! A haunted house!" Matt exclaimed. "Come on, Daiko!"

"M-matt!" she said as Matt dragged her inside. Ember and Near sweat dropped.

"Do want to sit down?" she asked. Near nodded and followed her to a bench. They avoided each other's gazes. Ember blushed.

"_Tell him…Tell him how you feel……"_ her mind told her. She gulped and slowly turned to face him. He met her light gaze. Ember's heart was pounding.

"N-near……I want to tell you something…"

**With Matt and Daiko……**

Matt sweat dropped as Daiko screamed and jumped in terror as zombies popped out at her. Rowdy little girl……He smiled.

"Take my hand." he said. Daiko looked up at him in surprise. She smiled and took his hand. She kept close to him, her face red. Matt's eyes widened. Ember was right. Matt smirked.

"C-can we go somewhere else?" she asked. "It's really scary in here…" Matt sighed, but nodded. They went outside. Daiko looked up and her eyes lit up. Matt followed her gaze, which was rested on a giant ferris wheel. It was covered in bright, flashing lights. Daiko had an excited look on her face, making Matt grin. She was pretty cute……Matt blushed and took her hand again.

"Want to ride?" he asked. Daiko's smile grew.

"I would love to!"

**Back with Ember and Near……**

Ember closed her eyes.

"What is it?" Near asked, tilting his head.

Ember opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head and clutched her fists. She had to pull it together. Ember looked into Near's dark eyes.

"Near…I…" she paused. "Look…I've held this in for too long. Near, I really…really…like-" Ember was cut off as she heard screams of panic.

"Run away horse!!" someone cried. A horse was galloping wildly through the crowd, a cart bounding dangerously behind it. People dashed out of the way. Ember's eyes widened with horror. It was headed towards them! Ember looked at Near, who was frozen in his spot. Ember quickly pushed him out of the way. She found images flashing through her eyes as the horse slammed into her.

**Misaki and Mello……**

Mello's eyes slowly opened. Misaki's head was still on his shoulder. He blushed and gently pushed her off. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, stretching. His eyes widened in shock. "What?! Is she okay?!" Misaki woke.

"Whoa…We fell asleep." she yawned. "What's going on?" Mello looked at her with scared eyes.

"We got to go!" he stated shakily. "Ember was in an accident!"

**Ember's P.O.V**

Ember's head was spinning. She opened her eyes to see L staring directly at her.

"Thank goodness." he said calmly. "Are you okay, Ember?"

"Ryuzaki……" she said, sitting up. She was in a hospital. Bandages were wrapped around her forehead and stomach. What had happened? She looked up as her friends came running into her room, surrounding her bed.

"Thank goodness!!" Daiko exclaimed.

"We're so glad!" Misaki added.

Mello and Matt gave her warm smiles. Near sat on the edge of the bed. Relief and guilt flashed through his grey eyes.

"Um…What happened?" she asked.

"A horse got startled and ran you over." Matt explained. "You were in really bad shape."

"I'm sorry." Near said. "You got hurt saving me…"

Ember shook her head. "It's okay Near. Don't feel bad. I'm fine, okay? Thank you, everyone."

L placed a kiss on her head.

"Let's give her time to rest." he said. They all nodded and left, but Near stayed.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Ember looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you got hit, you were about to say something to me."

"Is that so…? Well, I don't remember…"

Near blinked, but nodded.

"It's okay. Please tell me when you remember." The albino left.

Ember laid down and closed her eyes.

"_Am I forgetting something?"_ she thought, drifting back to sleep.

**In case you're confused, Ember has forgotten that she has a crush on Near. If I ruined things for you, sorry! This was already planned out so…yeah. Review!**


	14. Episode 13

**Episode 13! Disclaimer! Someone do the disclaimer NOW!!!**

**Death note characters: She no own Death Note**

**Me: Good! X3**

**Episode 13**

Ember finished dusting the shelves and looked at the clock. She had decided to do her chores early today.

"Roku!" she said. "I just dust there!" Ember gently pushed the cat off. She glanced outside. It was a really nice day……The sun was bright, the sky was clear, and the temperature was perfect. L strolled into the living room, sipping his usual teacups of mega-sweetened coffee.

"My, my." he said, sitting on the couch. "You've already completed your chores."

"Yeah." Ember sighed. "Wow……It's a really pretty day." L glanced at her.

"You can go outside if you wish."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. Plus, you finished your maid work."

"Thanks, Ryuaki!" she said, kissing his cheek. L smiled and began to read a dessert catalogue.

"_Sweet girl."_ he thought, taking another sip. Ember quickly got changed into her normal clothes and headed outside. She was thinking a walk in the park. Ember turned around as she heard a meow.

"Roku? Do you want to come with me?"

"_Meow. Meow."_ he replied, brushing against her legs. Ember smiled and lifted him into her arms.

"Good kitty…" she said, scratching his head. Ember's smile grew as she saw Misaki and Daiko sitting on one of the park benches.

"Hm? Hey, Ember!" Misaki shouted, waving.

"Hi, guys." she said back, sitting down with them.

"Aww…You brought Roku." Daiko said, patting Roku's head. "It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ember agreed. She jumped as Roku suddenly tensed. His back was arched and he let out a hiss. Ember followed his gaze, which rested on a squirrel. Oh boy…

Roku snarled and leaped off the bench.

"Roku!!" Ember called, running after him. Misaki and Daiko followed. Ember looked around. Roku was gone.

"Roku! Roku!!" The cat was nowhere in sight. "Oh no……"

"Don't worry." Misaki said. "He'll come back…" Ember had an unsure look.

"I hope so…"

"No need to hope!" Daiko said. "Look!" A man was walking towards them, Roku in his arms.

"Is this your cat?" he asked. Ember let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thank you…" she said, reaching out to take Roku back. Suddenly, a blindfold covered her glasses. Before she could react, her mouth was also covered. Who was this man? He had accompanists.

"Hey! Let me go!" she heard Misaki demand. Ember was shoved into something. It felt like a car. A truck.

"Good." she heard the man say. "Time to make the ransom." Ember gasped. Ransom? Who ever they were, they wanted money or something else valuable. Ember could feel Misaki and Daiko struggling beside her. Blinded and unable to speak, Ember sat helplessly and waited.

"_Ryuzaki…Near…Mello and Matt…"_ she thought. _"I'll find my way out of this. So, please don't worry."_

**Back at the house……**

"Ember has been gone for a while now……" L said, looking outside. Near, Mello, and Matt looked at each other.

"Maybe something came up." Matt said.

"She would have called by now if something had came up." Near pointed out.

Mello took a bite of chocolate.

"Let's not worry too much." he said. "She might be on the way back right now." Near looked at his robots. He was a bit worried……The phone suddenly rang. L answered.

"Yes?" His eyes widened. The boys turned their heads in his direction. L pressed a button and put the phone on speaker.

"_If you want to see the girls and your cat again, put 10,000 dollars in a bag and deliver it to a truck in the alley near the park. If you don't do it, we'll kill all three of them."_

L looked like he was going to crush the phone. His dark eyes were even darker.

Near, Mello, and Matt were shocked and angry.

"Let me speak to them." L demanded.

"……_So you don't trust us. Fine. I'll give you five minutes"_

"_Hello? Ryuzaki?"_ Ember's voice said.

"Ember…Are you okay?"

"_Y-yeah… We're fine."_

"Who else is with you? What happened?"

"_Misaki and Daiko. We're all tied up. What happened was…Roku ran off and we went after him. These thugs acted like they were giving him back but then they ambushed us."_

"I see…"

Mello clutched his fists in rage. Matt glared and Near remained calm, though he was still angered on the inside.

"Ember, we're going to save you. Don't worry."

"_B-but…Ryuzaki-"_ Ember was cut off.

"_Five minutes is up."_ the man's voice chuckled._ "Anyway, do we have a deal?"_

L pressed his thumb to his lips. Damn them……

"Very well. However, if you hurt any of them…" L's mood darkened even more. "You'll pay dearly for it." The man's voice chuckled again.

"_Watch your mouth. Anyway……you have until midnight to deliver the money. Don't be late."_ He hung up. L was silent.

"Those b*stards!!!" Mello growled.

"I will give them the money." L stated, sitting down. "But I will do it alone."

The boys nodded. Near stared at his white puzzle. He hoped that Ember and her friends were going to be okay……

**Back with Ember……**

Ember watched as the three thugs sat in the front of the truck, laughing and drinking cans of foul beer. She turned to Misaki and Daiko, who were tied up next to her. Roku, who was in a cage, was curled up and shivering.

"What did Ryuzaki say?" Misaki whispered.

"He said he was coming…" Ember frowned.

"If he's coming, why do you look sad?" Daiko asked.

"Because……He has to pay 10,000 dollars and risk maybe being killed because of……me. The boys always have to rescue me. I want to become stronger…" Misaki rolled her eyes.

"This isn't your fault, Ember." she said, scooting closer. "Ryuzaki and the boys care a lot about you. It's only natural that they would help you in your time of need."

"I wish they wouldn't do it all the time…"

"That's how much you mean to them!" Daiko added. Ember smiled at them. They were such good friends…

"Thanks, guys." she said, leaning against them. Ember's eyes widened as she suddenly spotted……a knife! It was laying next to a few boxes. Ember looked from the knife to the thugs. She had to be careful.

"I have an idea…" she said, her voice low. Ember moved slowly and carefully towards the knife. She kept her eyes partly on the thugs. She swiftly grabbed the knife into her tied up hands. She joined back with Misaki and Daiko.

"A knife?" Daiko said.

"Yeah." Ember answered, cutting at the rope that held her hands together. "We're getting out of here. Now listen, I want you guys to cut but don't do it all the way. We have to make sure it still looks like we're tied up." Her friends nodded.

Ember finished cutting and handed them the knife. They were very careful with their movement, especially when the thugs glanced back at them.

"So now what?" Misaki quietly asked, setting the knife down.

"We wait for my signal, okay?" Ember replied. "When it comes, break through the rope. Daiko, I want you to open the cage Roku's in." Daiko nodded. Ember looked up. L had to get here soon. It was only twenty more minutes until midnight. Speaking of L……

Ember spotted the detective approaching the truck from behind(there's a window). The thugs didn't notice. L was holding a bag. She gasped. He was really going to give them all that money? Ember frowned. She wasn't going to let him do that.

The thugs spotted L and smirked. One of them harshly grabbed Ember, Misaki, and Daiko and shoved them outside.

"So you came!" one thug laughed, holding a gun to Ember's head. Ember tensed. L glared.

"Give us the money, and we'll let them go." another thug said. L held up the bag. Ember took the chance.

"Misaki, Daiko! Now!!" she hollered. The girls broke the ropes and pushed away the thugs. Daiko quickly released Roku from the cage. Ember and her friends faced the thugs.

"You little b*tch!" a thug spat, running towards her. Ember braced herself, but L shot forward and gave a deadly kick to the thugs jaw. The thug fell back, but got back to his feet.

The thugs surrounded L. The detective remained calm.

"Ember get Misaki, Daiko, and Roku to safety." he ordered.

"B-but…Ryuzaki!" Ember protested. L grinned.

"I'll be fine." he said. "Now go."

Ember hesitated, but nodded. She led her friends behind a stack of boxes. She crouched down and poked her head around. L was still surrounded.

"Four against one…" one thug chuckled. L smirked. Out of nowhere, Near, Mello, and Matt hopped out. Now, it was four against four. The thugs attacked.

L faced off with the main thug. The thug swung at him with an iron pipe. L dodged and delivered powerful kicks to his face.

Mello and Matt were battling two others. One thug went after Near. Ember's heart almost stopped as the thug pulled out a knife. Near wasn't a fighter! But the albino wasn't shaken. The thug shot forward. Near sighed and stepped to the left, tripping the thug. Near pulled a giant water gun and struck the thug with a huge, intense blast of water. Ember was surprised.

The thugs began to run away, but the boys pinned them down. L pulled out a couple of handcuffs and placed them around their wrists. The police arrived and took the thugs into custody.

Ember ran towards L and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you all okay?" L asked, hugging her back.

"Yeah…" Ember replied. "We're fine." L kissed her head.

Mello faced Misaki.

"Um…I'm glad you're okay…" he said, a small blush on his face. Misaki smiled.

"Thanks……"

"Hey, Daiko." Matt teased. He smirked as Daiko blushed.

"H-hi Matt…Thanks for saving us." she said. Matt patted her head.

"No problem!"

Near was relieved. Ember was okay. He blinked as she gave him a warm smile. The odd feelings returned. Roku brushed against him. The cat seemed to be smirking at him. Near's cheeks felt warm.

L looked around.

"Come, everyone. Let's go home."

**So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


	15. Episode 14

**Alright! Episode 14!! It's Halloween in this episode! YES!!! X3**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Episode 14**

Ember glanced at the calendar. Tomorrow was her favorite holiday: Halloween.

"I can't wait!" she said to Misaki and Daiko, who were sitting on her bed. They had come over so they could prepare their costumes.

"Yeah." Misaki added, holding up a cleaver. "I bet the Chainsaw Reaper will come." Ember blinked. Chainsaw Reaper?

"Eek!!" Daiko squealed. "I hope not!"

"Who's the Chainsaw Reaper?" Ember asked. Misaki smirked.

"He's a ghost that appears around these parts every Halloween." she explained. "People say he wears nothing but old rags and he carries a bloody chainsaw. He kills anyone that sees him."

"Whoa…" Ember gasped. "Sounds cool……But he's just a rumor isn't he?"

"Maybe." Daiko replied. "But some people have really seen him. It's scary!!" Ember wasn't scared. She was excited. Chainsaw Reaper……How interesting. Ember looked up as L entered.

"Hello, girls." he greeted.

"Ryuzaki!" Ember stood and dashed over to him. "Have you heard of the Chainsaw Reaper?" L blinked.

"Yes. I have. He usually appears right down the street when it's foggy." L looked at her. "Are you going trick-or-treating tomorrow?" Ember shook her head.

"Nah. I just walked around and look at the houses. Its a lot more fun than it sounds." Ember smiled. "I might just check out down the street……"

"……" L stared at her.

"With friends of course!" she added. L smiled and patted her head.

"Halloween is my birthday."

Ember looked at him in shock.

"Really?"

L nodded. Ember laughed and hugged him.

"Well then happy birthday to you!"

L hugged her back.

"Thank you. Now, I don't want anything special. Cake will be fine…" Ember laughed.

"If you don't want anything special, then I won't give you anything special." L nodded and left. Ember turned to her friends.

"Time to plan out L's birthday party!!"

**Halloween Night……**

"Matt, Near, Mello!" Ember called, fixing her hat(she's a chibi witch). "Are you guys ready?" The boys raced downstairs. Ember giggled. Matt and Mello were holding butcher knives(Matt has a fake knife jabbed into his head), while Near was carrying a giant plastic scythe. Though for something plastic it sure looked real.

Misaki and Daiko, who were also chibi witches, were waiting outside. They all gathered and began to stroll up the street.

"Hey guys, want to scare the middle school kids?" Mello asked.

"Good idea!" Matt agreed.

"Heh…Heh…I'm up for it!" Misaki added. "Daiko, Ember! Let's go!" Ember laughed and stepped forward but……She looked back. Down the street…It sure was foggy. A deep, gray fog. Should she…? Ember looked back at her friends who were racing towards the other street. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

Ember adjusted her glasses and began to walk slowly down the street.

"Going somewhere?"

Ember jumped and whipped around to see Near.

"Oh…Hey, Near. I was just…um…"

"You want to see the Reaper?" he guessed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!" she cheered. "I want to see him!"

Near sighed. This girl…Then he found himself smiling.

"Very well." he said. "I'll go with you."

"Okay! Come on!" The two stayed close to each other as they headed back down the street. The fog was getting thicker and the full moon was disappearing. Ember's heart was racing. She wasn't scared. Excitement was rushing through her. Near looked around. The fog was like a blindfold now……

Ember hooked her arm around his and dragged him further. She stopped as she heard a faint sound. Like buzzing or drilling. The sound of…

"A chainsaw?" she gasped, whipping her head from side to side. Near looked back. He couldn't see anything in this fog……The drilling was getting louder.

"Ember." he said. "Ember?" There was no response. Near turned back. She was gone!

Ember looked around. Where was Near?

"Near?!" she called.

"Ember?" he called back. They shouted each other's names, but they couldn't hear each other. Ember couldn't tell which way was which. She could feel something behind her, hiding in her shadow. She glanced back. Nothing was there…She continued to looke for Near.

Chills ran up her spine. She began walking fast. Whatever was stalking her was getting closer. She kept looking back. But nothing was there! Ember started running, though she couldn't see where she was running to. She was starting to feel scared……Damn her curiosity.

She could hear someone…It sounded like Near!

"Ember!" she could hear him call.

"Near!" Ember cried. The albino calmly walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." she replied, trying to catch her breath. "We need to get out of here."

Near nodded. He hooked his arm around hers and began to walk. Ember stopped. The drilling. It felt so close. Like it was right behind……

Ember screamed and fell back. Before her was a creature. Covered in old rags and it wore a mask. A chainsaw was lifted over its head. Near's eyes widened.

The Chainsaw Reaper.

It raised the chainsaw high and swung at Ember. She quickly dodged and got to her feet. She grabbed Near and started running. She could tell Near wasn't used to running, but they had to escape from that thing.

Ember looked around and her heart almost stopped. Near was gone again! She heard more drilling. Like there were two chainsaws. Ember looked around to see two Chainsaw Reapers coming towards her on both sides.

She didn't know what to do.

"N-no…" she stammered. "G-get away!" Ember covered herself. Suddenly, the chainsaws stopped. Ember looked up. The Reapers were……laughing?! They removed their masks.

"M-mello?! And Matt?!" Ember was confused.

"Got you!" Matt laughed, putting the chainsaw down.

"You should've seen your face!" Mello added, giving Matt a friendly punch. "Misaki! Cut the fog machine!" The fog died away. Ember turned to see Misaki, Daiko, and Near standing beside a fog machine. Ember couldn't believe this. This was all a prank!?

"Good job everyone!" Daiko said. "We scared her good! Tee-hee!"

"The Chainsaw Reaper…What a card!" Misaki chuckled. "Look at her! She's still shaking! Ha, ha!"

"I should've known…" Ember sighed. She smiled and hugged all of them. "Yup! You got me!" They all laughed(Near just smiled). Ember gasped as she checked her watch.

"Oh no! Ryuzaki will be home soon!"

**Back at the house……**

"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone(except Near) shouted as L came in. The detective smiled at Ember.

"We've got cake, Ryuzaki!" Misaki said. The party started. Nothing but fun, laughter, games, humiliation(Matt slipped and his head landed in the punch bowl), and everything else in between.

"Bye guys!" Misaki said.

"We had a lot of fun!" Daiko added.

"Bye!" Ember said, cleaning up. When they left, she turned to L.

"Thank you, Ember." he thanked, kissing her head. "This was very nice of you."

"I did it because I love you!" she said, hugging him. "Happy birthday, Ryuzaki." L smiled.

"Call me L." he stated, hugging her back.

**Well……Did you like it? I had forgotten that Halloween was L's birthday, so I had to add that in! Please review and no flames!**


	16. Epsiode 15

**Nananananana, Episode 15!! You're in for a surprise in this episode! Five more episodes until the Wammy Boys MOVIE!!!! Okay, disclaimer! L! *snaps fingers***

**L: She no own Death Note *eats cake***

**Me: YES!!!**

**Episode 15**

Ember looked up from her book as entered the classroom. She snatched Near's robot and shoved it into his desk, took Mello's chocolate, and turned off Matt's game. They looked at her in shock.

"Class is starting." she stated.

"Oh…" they said, facing towards the teacher.

"Okay, class." Mrs. Yui began. "Tonight is the school's annual Charity Night."

Ember leaned towards Mello.

"What's Charity Night?" she quietly asked.

"It's when the school hosts these activities to raise money for charities." he whispered back. "We do it once every school year."

"As you know, last time we did a bake sale." Mrs. Yui went on. "This time, we'll be doing a talent show!"

The class began to mutter with excitement.

"Now there's a catch. We've turned the talent show into a contest. The talent that makes the most money for charity wins. The winners will also receive a boost in their grades."

Ember blinked. Sounded interesting. After class, Ember gathered her things and headed towards the door. She stopped as she heard Shiki and her followers talking.

"Of course I'll be in the show." she said in her bratty tone. "And I'll be the winner. After all, I have more talent than any of these losers. Like…that one over there." Shiki smirked and pointed at Ember. Ember glared.

"Don't tell me you're going to enter the talent show." one of her followers laughed. "You can't compare to Shiki."

"That's right." the other said. Ember watched as they stalked away. What a bunch of snobs.

Ember shrugged and walked over to Misaki and Daiko.

"Are you guys going to be in the show?" she asked.

"No." Misaki answered. "I don't do talent shows. But I like watching."

"Same here." Daiko added. "Are you, Ember?"

"I don't know." Ember said. "But it sounds fun."

"Ember!" Matt called. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming! Bye, guys." Ember dashed over to their side. They strolled outside and began to walk toward the house. While Mello and Matt joked around, Ember walked beside Near.

Near found himself glancing at her from time to time. A fuzzy feeling came to his cheeks. This feeling again…What on earth was it? Why did he only feel it around Ember? Near began to twirl his hair, deep in thought. Maybe L could give him an answer…They arrived at the house.

Ember slumped onto the couch. She didn't really care about what Shiki thought. Those were just her opinions. But apart of her wanted to be in the show. To raise money for charity and to have fun. But another part of her wanted to kick Shiki's ass. Ember shrugged and turned on he T.V. She watched a few episodes of her favorite anime _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_.

Ember blinked as a commercial came on. It was about homeless children. Another commercial came on about animal abuse. Ember felt so sorry for those that were suffering(including animals). It really made her want to…

"Guys!" she shouted, standing up. The boys looked in her direction. "We're entering that talent show!"

"W-what…?" Mello said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because it's for a good cause!" Ember replied. "Besides, it'll be fun! Please?" She wanted to do this. Not for the grade boost(her grades were perfect), but for the fun and the satisfaction of helping those in need.

The boys looked at each other for a moment. Then they grinned.

"I guess…" Mello sighed. "If you really want us to." Matt and Near nodded. Ember smiled. Now there was one question…What were they going to do for a talent? Ember looked up as L entered.

"What's going on?" he asked, grabbing a slice of cake from the fridge.

"We're entering a talent show for charity." Ember explained. "But I need to think of something…"

"You better think fast!" Matt said. "The show's tonight!"

"Just give me some time to think, okay?" Ember headed to her room. Mello and Matt headed into the living room(Matt began to play his video games, while Mello watched while eating chocolate). Near glanced at L, who was digging into his strawberry cake.

"L." The detective looked at him.

"Yes? What is it, Near?"

"…Have you ever felt…" Near shifted. He wasn't used to this. "Odd around someone?"

"What do you mean by odd?"

"Say…warm and fuzzy."

L tilted his head. He had the strangest feeling of déjà vu……

"No. I have never experienced such a feeling. But I have indeed heard of it. It's called love."

Near's eyes widened. Love? Love, he said? That couldn't be…Near crouched down and twirled his hair. He had never felt any real emotions. Especially love. For the first time ever, Near was completely confused. His heart was racing and his cheeks were warm. He didn't want this…

Ember suddenly busted out of her room.

"I have an idea!" she announced.

**Charity Night……**

Ember glanced around. It was pretty crowded.

"Ember…Are you sure about this?" L asked.

"Don't worry." Ember said. "We can do this." Beside the stage were buckets with names on them. Each bucket was for each talent's money.

"Okay, everyone." Mrs. Yui said from the stage. "It's time for Charity Night to begin!" The crowd clapped. After five performances, Shiki was up. Ember crossed her arms.

Shiki smirked and held the microphone. She sang the song _Best of Both Worlds_ by Hannah Montana(I hate that song). Ember was surprised. She was really good…The students and parents cheered as she got of stage. Shiki brushed past Ember.

"Top that, b*tch." she chuckled. Ember clutched her fists.

"Our last performance is Ember and the Wammy boys!" Mrs. Yui announced. The crowd screamed and cheered even more as they saw the Wammy boys step onto the stage. Ember went to her place at the keyboard. Matt sat at the drums, Mello readied his guitar, Near fiddled with the strings on his base guitar, and L grabbed the microphone. Everyone silenced.

Ember took a deep breath and signaled for them to start.

Matt clacked his drum sticks and they began to play.

L sang:

_Within the spreading darkness, we exchange vows of revolution_

_An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved_

_Because I can't let anyone interfere_

_With everything that will come about from now_

_The future that the fruit told me of_

_The city that has forgotten reasoning_

_The present time is distorted black_

_Dreams, turn into ideals_

_Why? Am I a broken Messiah?_

_Everyone wished for a "finale"……_

_Within the spreading darkness, we exchange vows of revolution_

_An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved_

_Because I can't let anyone interfere_

_With everything that will come about from now_

_Someday, I'll show you_

_A shining sky_

_(Mello's guitar solo)_

_Why? Am I a broken Messiah?_

_Everyone dream of a "paradise"……_

_Within the darkness, we exchange vows of revolution_

_An evil flower sprouted because it was loved_

_I can't let anyone interfere _

_With everything that will come about from now_

_Someday, I'll show you_

_A shining world_

The crowd exploded into cheers, clapping, and excitement. Ember raced over and hugged L.

"You were great, L!" she laughed. "You were all great." The boys smiled. A few moments later, Mrs. Yui got back onto the stage.

"Well, we've seen many wonderful performances. But only one raised the most money. Using the money-counting machine, we now have the amounts of money each talent raised. In second place with 300 dollars is…"

Shiki smirked at Ember, who met her gaze steadily.

"Shiki Takamaru!"

Shiki's eyes widened.

"And in first place with an excellent 500 dollars is…Ember and the Wammy boys!"

Ember smiled, joy rushing through her. She wrapped her arms around the boys.

"We did it!" she cheered. "We really did it!"

Misaki and Daiko hugged her.

"Congrats, Ember!" Misaki said.

"You were wonderful!" Daiko added.

Ember laughed.

Near glanced at her. Her bright smile…Near sighed.

"_I……I love Ember…"_

**How was that?! The Wammy Boys……in CONCERT!! I hope you liked it! Sadly, I'm fresh out of episode ideas so it could take a while for the next episode to come out. Review~**


	17. Wammys Boys Movie Sneak Peek

**Hello! I'm starting on the movie early due to the fact that I couldn't think of anymore episodes…*sweat drop* So, here's a sneak peek of the movie! Enjoy!**

**Wammy Boys Movie Sneak Peek**

Ember got off the plane, Misaki and Daiko close behind.

"Yes! We're finally here! In New York!" Misaki cheered.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Daiko added.

"Yup!" Ember laughed.

_**Ember Stone has been living a happy life.**_

"So that's the Statue of Liberty!" Daiko gasped.

"It's amazing…" Ember said.

_**But when Kira comes into the picture…Ember's true past is finally revealed.**_

Ember didn't understand. Criminals everywhere were dying? A burst of pain shot through her head. She clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Whoa…Ember are you okay?" Misaki asked, crouching beside her.

_**The case that we all know has finally arrived.**_

"We must stop Kira at all costs." L stated.

"What about the girls?" Matt asked.

L looked at him.

"If we know Ember, Misaki, and Daiko…They'll be okay."

Near twirled his hair.

_**This where it all happens. Where everything is exposed.**_

Ember smiled and held the phone to her ear.

"Heh…Sorry for the hold up…" She chuckled. "…Light Yagami."

**Wammy Boys the Movie. Coming soon……**


	18. Wammy Boys Movie Part One

**It's the first part of the Wammy Boys MOVIE. A new character, well not exactly new…He's new to the story…Anyway! You all probably know who it is. **

**Character Ages:**

**Light Yagami- 19**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Wammy Boys Movie Part One**

A rising sun slightly lit the cloudy night. Ember's eyes fluttered open as faint light streamed through her window. A blur of colors came to her sight. She let out a yawn and sat up, putting on her glasses. Her eyes widened as she glanced outside.

Scraps of white drifted from the sky. A blanket of thick snow covered everything in sight. It was…Beautiful! She had never seen snow before…She hopped out of bed and swung her blue scarf around her neck. She dashed downstairs and sprang outside onto the porch. She didn't feel cold…She was blinded by excitement.

"_Meow?"_ Roku mewed. Ember lifted him into her arms and hugged him close.

"Isn't it great, Roku?" she said. "I hope it'll be like this a month from now…On Christmas." Ember closed her eyes, breathing in the refreshing scent of winter. Yup. Christmas was only one month away. She opened her eyes, thinking. She couldn't remember any of her past experiences on Christmas. Were they good times? Maybe bad?

"Ember?"

Ember turned to see Near, a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hi, Near. Isn't it nice? I never thought snow could be so beautiful…"

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful…" he murmured, glancing at her.

"What was that, Near?"

"Oh, nothing."

The two gazed out at the falling snow. Ember jumped as two voices shouted,

"SNOW!!!!" Mello and Matt raced out of the house, wearing jackets and scarves. They dived into the white blanket and started throwing snowballs at each other. Ember laughed and joined them. Near smiled. He really liked it when she laughed…Her innocent laugh and her shining smile. Near's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

L stepped outside.

"I'm quite surprised." he said, placing his thumb on his pale lips. Near looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like you to show such emotion. We all love Ember. It seems you love her a different way…" L smirked. Near's blush deepened. L held back a laugh as a snowball made a direct hit on Near's face.

The albino brushed it off.

"Whoops!" Ember giggled. "I meant to hit L! Sorry, Near!" Near smiled and threw a snowball at Ember. The girl grinned. They all spent the morning playing in the snow. Laughing and having fun. Ember couldn't have been happier.

"Let's head back inside, everyone." L said. Mello, Matt, and Near strolled back into the house. Ember was about to follow, but was stopped as someone called for her.

"Ember!" It was Misaki and Daiko.

"Oh, hey guys." she greeted.

"Isn't the snow just lovely?" Daiko said.

"It hasn't snowed in ages!" Misaki added. "It's awesome!" They laughed.

"So what brings you guys here?" Ember asked.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that me and Daiko are going to New York tomorrow."

"New York? In America?"

"Yup! We go on a one week trip to New York every year to do Christmas shopping." Daiko explained.

"But…Why New York?"

"Well…New York has a lot of cool, big stores. It's the perfect place to go!" Misaki said. "We want you to come with us!"

Ember blinked. A trip to New York…On the other side of the world.

"I would love to come with you…But I'll have to ask L- um…I mean…Ryuzaki."

"Okay. Give us your answer tomorrow!" Misaki and Daiko left. Ember thought. She did want to buy great gifts for each of the boys…And New York seemed to be the perfect place. Plus, she thought it would be fun.

Ember headed back inside, whipped up some hot chocolate for the boys, and sat down on the couch next to L.

"Hey, L." she began.

"Yes, Ember?"

Ember slowly explained about Misaki and Daiko's trip to New York. When she finished, she leaned back, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, Ember." he said, eating his cake. "New York is on the other side of the world."

"I know…But I'll have two friends with me. Please, L? You can trust me, right?" The detective thought for a long moment. Near wasn't sure about it. She was going to be gone for a whole week…A whole week without her here…Near frowned. He was a bit frustrated.

"You really want to go, Ember?" L asked. Ember nodded. L sighed, then smiled. He patted her head.

"I do trust you, Ember. You may go."

Ember jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" L hugged her back and grinned.

The boys looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.

**So? What did you think? I really hope you liked it! Please review and no flames!**


	19. Wammys Boys Movie Part Two

**So…Ember is going to New York! And it's there where the Kira case will begin to show up. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Wammy Boys Movie Part Two**

Ember gave L a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. He hugged her back.

"Be careful, okay?" he said.

"I'll be fine." she said. Ember turned to the boys. Matt hugged her close.

"Don't get in any trouble!" the red-head said, ruffling her hair.

"I won't." Next was Mello. Awkward…She held out a hand. The blond gave her a firm handshake.

"……" Mello rolled his eyes. "Okay, now we can hug." Ember grinned and wrapped her arms around him. Last was Near.

"Bye Near." she said. Near didn't want her to leave…He pulled her into a hug. Ember was surprised at first, but hugged him back. Misaki and Daiko said their farewells next.

"Bye Ryuzaki!" Misaki said. "And Matt, Near, and…" She paused. Another awkward moment…

"Well…um…See you, Misaki." Mello said, his cheeks a little pink.

"Yeah…see you…"

"B-bye, Matt!" Daiko said nervously.

Matt smirked and patted her head. "Bye, Daiko."

With that, the three girls grabbed their bags and boarded the plane.

**That night on the plane……**

Ember glanced outside the window, watching the night clouds roll by. Misaki and Daiko were asleep beside her. Ember was getting tired herself. As she began to lean back into her seat, something caught her eye. Something with wings…It looked very skinny and it seemed to be wearing chains or…It looked sort of like a monster. But she could only see its silhouette.

Ember blinked and the creature(or whatever it was…)vanished. She shook her head. Was it in her imagination. She shrugged and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

**Somewhere else…**

The creature flew down to the building. He hid his black wings and slid through the walls.

"I finally found her!" he stated in his rough, monster-like voice.

"What? You found her? You found Elizabeth?"

"Ku, ku…Yeah. Looks like she's headed to New York."

"Good job, Ryuk." Light Yagami stood and tossed him an apple. Ryuk devoured it in seconds. "Now…I can finally begin."

**Back with Ember(finally in New York)…**

Ember got off the plane, Misaki and Daiko close behind.

"Yes! We're finally here! In New York!" Misaki cheered.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Daiko added.

"Yup!" Ember laughed. They strolled into the lobby of the airport, got a quick bite, and called for a cab. A man led them to the car and drove off. Ember gazed outside as large buildings passed them. This was the amazing New York…

"We can start our Christmas shopping tomorrow." Misaki said.

"Why tomorrow?" Ember asked.

"Well we need to settle in." Daiko said. "We always take a trip around the city before we shop." They stopped in front of a hotel. Misaki checked them in and they took an elevator to their room. It was pretty big. A large bed(big enough for three), two fancy lamps, a dresser, and a bathroom.

"Ah…Behold!" Misaki jumped onto the bed. "Me and Daiko always stay at this hotel. It's awesome!"

"It sure is…" Ember set her bag down next to the bed. "So…what now?"

"Let's check out the Statue Liberty!" Daiko suggested. "In all the years we visited New York we've never it checked out." Misaki hopped off the bed.

"That's true! Then we can see Times Square! We can see those theatres again!"

"Well then let's go!" Ember said.

They spent the entire day exploring New York, and Ember was completely astonished.

"So that's the Statue of Liberty!" Daiko gasped.

"It's amazing…" Ember added.

Central Park…Times Square…The Empire State Building…It was all so fascinating! Ember had never had so much fun. But she did wish that her favorite boys could experience this with her…

Night fell and they returned to the hotel.

Misaki flopped back onto the bed.

"Man…I'm exhausted!" she said. "That was great…"

"It sure was!" Daiko said.

"The big Toys 'R' Us will be the perfect place to buy a gift for Near." Ember laughed. "And the bakery, the chocolate store, and the giant GameStop…" Misaki yawned. They all showered and changed into their pajamas.

Misaki removed her black ribbon. Ember gasped. She looked so different without the ribbon…It tied most of her blond hair back…Now it looked more loose and a bit messy. Daiko undid her hair as well, removing the two pink ribbons that held her short brown hair up.

"Wow…" Ember said. "You guys look really different without your hair styles!"

"That's how me and Daiko became friends." Misaki said.

"We both loved ribbons in our hair." Daiko giggled. Ember thought that was so nice…

The conversations was stopped as the T.V suddenly flashed on.

"The murderer of a family of six, Robby Flint, has finally been captured." a newsman reported. "He is now on trial." They showed a small video of the murderer walking into a courthouse, police and news people surrounding him.

Misaki stuck out her tongue. Ember glared. Killing a family…How awful. She had been told that New York had gangsters that lurked in the alleys at night. They used drugs, killed each other, and did horrible things to innocent people. Ember wished those kinds of people would just vanish.

Ember's eyes widened as the murderer suddenly clutched his chest. He let out several grunts before falling to the ground…dead. Panic erupted.

"W-whoa!" Misaki gasped. "Did he just have a heart attack?!'

"I…I think so…" Daiko replied. Ember gaped. How could that have happened…

"Breaking news!" the newsman said. "The murderer has just suffered a heart attack. The reason is clearly unknown. Also, we have just informed that many prisoners in jail have too suffered heart attacks."

Ember, Misaki, and Daiko looked at each other. What on earth was going on?

**Alright! It begins now! Kira has made his first strike! Dun, dun, DUN!!! Review and NO FLAMES!**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**You're all going to HATE me for this……But I'm taking a break from Wammys Boys. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I need time off to focus on school and to start on my other fanfics. I'm really sorry……I promise when I get the time, I'll make the next chapter a good one!**

_**-Pocky-LoverGirl**_


	21. Wammys Boys Movie Part Three

**WEEEE!!! Part THREE!! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!! OwO**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Wammy Boys Movie Part Three**

Ember smiled. She had bought all the right gifts. Toys for Near, a chocolate t-shirt for Mello, a new game for Matt, and a triple strawberry cake for L. But as she shopped with Misaki and Daiko, she couldn't help but think of the deaths that had occurred yesterday.

A giant screen in Times Square suddenly flashed.

"Hm? What's going on?" Misaki asked, looking up.

"Just last night, over 500 deaths occurred all over the world." a newsman stated. Everyone gasped with shock and fear. "All were from strange heart attacks. Reasons are still unknown. We've also been informed that all these victims are criminals."

"Oh my…" Daiko said.

"That's intense…" Misaki added.

Ember didn't understand. Criminals everywhere were dying? A burst of pain shot through her head. She clutched her forehead and fell to her knees.

"Whoa…Ember are you okay?" Misaki asked, crouching beside her. "I know it's shocking but don't faint on us…" Misaki placed her hands on Ember's shoulders, trying to keep her steady.

Ember gritted her teeth. Her head was throbbing……

"The World's Greatest Detective, L, has decided to take the case on." the newsman continued.

"Wow…L's going to find out what's wrong!" Daiko said. "L can solve any case…This case shouldn't be a problem for him." Ember struggled to look up. L…?

**Back with the boys……**

L stared at the computer screen. Even more deaths had occurred in the last few moments. Every minute at least 30 were dying of heart attacks. Websites about this were popping up all over the internet. Apparently, this strange force has been named "Kira".

"So, what should we do?" Matt asked.

"Kira seems to only be killing criminals." L said, sipping his tea. "My guess is that he wants justice and peace in the world, so he's killing off every evildoer there is."

Near frowned. Kira wasn't justice. A murderer must never be excepted…

"We must stop Kira at all costs." L stated.

"What about the girls?" Matt asked.

L looked at him.

"If we know Ember, Misaki, and Daiko…They'll be okay."

Near twirled his hair. His concern for Ember and her friends was astonishing.

"The criminals he's killing have all appeared on the news." Mello informed. "So it's possible that he can only kill if he knows their name and sees their face."

"Good reasoning, Mello." L put down his cup. "However, we should test it. Just to be sure."

**Back with Ember…**

Ember sat on the bed, dazed. She had told Misaki and Daiko that she was tired and decided to come back to the hotel. Her mind was blank at the moment. The killings…They seemed so familiar. Her head was aching again. She grasped her head and laid down.

She sighed and turned on the T.V. A man with black hair appeared on the screen. A name tag was placed in front of him. His name was Lind. L. Tailor.

"To the killer named Kira, what you are doing is pure evil." he said.

Ember thought. Kira was only killing criminals. So maybe he wanted a better world…But then again, killing itself was a crime. Suddenly, Tailor let out a grunt, clutched his chest, and dropped dead. Ember gasped. She couldn't believe it……So Kira was also killing those who were against him…And, he could do it without even touching them!

Her head was stinging again. Then, the letter _**L**_ appeared on the screen. Ember blinked. L…

"_I don't believe it…" _a fake, synthetic voice said. _"I thought it might be, so I tested it, but…Kira, you can kill people without laying a finger on them?"_

Ember stared at the screen and listened with wide eyes.

"_I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes." _L went on. _"Listen carefully, Kira. If you are truly responsible for the death of Lind. L Tailor on T.V, know that he was actually scheduled to be executed at this time today. He was not me."_

Ember narrowed her eyes. L was testing the theory…

"_A criminal whose capture was top secret and not reported on the television or the internet. It seems you don't have information about such criminals. But I, L, definitely exists. Well then…Try killing me."_

Ember's eyes widened in fear. What on earth was L thinking?!

"_Well? What's wrong? Hurry up and try it! Come on, try to kill me! Kill me! Kill me!"_

"L…Cut it out!" Ember pleaded.

"_Try to kill me! What's wrong? Can't do it?" _L paused._ "Well, it seems for some reason you can't kill me."_

Ember sighed in relief. She continued to listen.

"_So there are those who can't be killed. Thanks for the hint. In exchange, I'll tell you this. I had announced that this would be broadcast worldwide. But it's actually only being aired in Kantou, Japan."_

Ember blinked. What was he talking about? Ember was in New York but she could see it…

"_You are currently in Kantou, Japan."_

It made sense. She hadn't noticed, but most of the deaths were occurring in Japan…

"_It was a small case and the police missed it. But the first victim in this string of crimes was the Shinjuku street slasher. Among the felons that have been killed by heart attacks, the street slasher's crime was extremely light. Plus, this case was only reported in Japan. That's all I needed to realize you're in Japan and that your first victim was a test of your power. _

"_Kantou has a high population and lucky me, you were here. I didn't think my speculations would hold true this far. Kira, it might not be long until I send you to your execution."_

Ember was amazed…As expected from L. He was able to prove that Kira existed, that the deaths were murders, and that Kira was in Japan.

"_Kira, I am interested in knowing why you are committing these murders. But I'll know that once I capture you. Until we meet again, Kira."_

With that, the _**L**_ on the screen disappeared. He was definitely on the case. Ember closed her eyes. She hoped that L would catch him. But there was one thing she didn't understand…Why was she able to see the broadcast even though she was in New York?

Misaki and Daiko entered the room, plastic bags full of gifts in their hands.

"Hey Ember…" Daiko said. "Feeling better?"

Ember sat up and gave them a grin. "Y-yeah…"

"Wow…I can't believe what's going on!" Misaki said, flopping onto the bed. "I thought L was going to be toast when he challenged Kira like that…"

Ember blinked. So New York saw that broadcast, too? Then why did L say Kantou was the only place where it could be seen? Did he make a mistake? No……L never made mistakes. And all this Kira stuff…Ember's head was throbbing.

"I need to go out for a minute…" she muttered, wobbling towards the door. "I'll be right back…" Before her friends could respond, Ember ran out into the hallway, clutching her head. Why did it hurt so much?

Suddenly, images flashed through her mind. Images of her with a boy with brown hair holding a black notebook. The pain in her head reached it's climax, and Ember fell to her knees, staring at the floor.

A wicked, evil smile spread onto her face.

"Hee…hee…hee…" she laughed sinisterly. Ember stood, her eyes darkened and her head bobbing side to side. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_ a voice said.

Ember smiled and held the phone to her ear.

"Heh…Sorry for the hold up…" she chuckled. "…Light Yagami".

**Sorry for the late update…I've been busy at school. Please review~**


	22. Wammys Boys Movie Part Four

**Okay…So as you know, Ember has something to do with Kira. What on earth could it be?! Let's find out! Near~**

**Near: She doesn't…er…She no own Death Note…However, Ember belongs to her.**

**Me: Good!**

**Wammys Boys Movie Part Four**

"_That voice…"_ he gasped on the other side of the phone._ "N-no way…Elizabeth?! Is that you?!"_

"Call me Ember." Ember chuckled(her voice is a bit deeper now). "Anyway, yes. It's me, Light." She paused. "You didn't wait for me to be with you again?"

"_I couldn't wait any longer. When Ryuk told me he found you, I began immediately. I was planning on finding you…What happened?"_

"I lost my memories." she explained, running into a storage closet so no one would hear. "L took me in and I been staying there for a couple of months."

"_L?! So you know a lot about him, don't you? This is perfect…"_

Ember frowned. "Light…You said we were going to do this together. Remember?"

**Flashback…**

"_So what should we do with it, Light?" Elizabeth asked, touching the Death Note's cover._

"_Simple." he said. "We're going to change this rotten world, together. We'll rid this world of evil and become it's rulers."_

"……_I don't know, Light." Elizabeth jumped as he placed a hand on her cheek._

"_Elizabeth…Please. When I become god, I want you to be my queen…"_

_Elizabeth melted as he gazed at her with those eyes…She smiled and nodded. The two lovers hugged._

"_Yes…We'll do this together." She headed towards the door. "Good night, Light." She stepped outside. There was a humid scent in the air…She looked up to see dark clouds rolling across the sky. A storm was coming._

**End of flashback…**

Light sighed. _"I'm going to find you. You're in New York, right?"_

"Yeah…" she replied.

"_Then I'll be there soon. I love you, Eliza- I mean…Ember…"_

Ember's eyes widened. Before she could respond, he hung up. She blinked.

"I love you, too…" she whispered, blushing. Suddenly, there was a pain in her chest(she's not having a heart attack). She clutched her heart and winced. What the……This feeling…It felt like she had felt this way before...The feeling of love. She shook her head. No time for this.

Ember thought. That's right…She had two friends, Misaki and Daiko…But they were against Light. So, they were against her. Then again, she could still recall the time they spent together…Ember decided to leave them out of this and act normal. But L was a different story…

She returned to the room.

"Ember, are you sure you're okay?" Misaki asked.

"Um…Yeah." Ember said. "I just needed some air. Let's go to bed now, okay?" They all washed up and climbed into bed. Ember smiled.

"_Light…We will do this together. We will rule this tainted world as one…"_

**Morning…**

Ember strolled through each section. She had told Misaki and Daiko that she wanted to visit the market…Though she had no purpose here. Light was still killing criminals. That idiot. Couldn't he wait for her to be with him?

Ember was going to tell him everything she knew about L. Sure L was a good host, but she wasn't going to let him get in the way. Not Mello, not Matt, and not…Near. Ember frowned at that name the most. (**Note:** Ember still doesn't remember that she loved Near)

Her cell phone rang. It was Light.

"Light?" she answered quietly.

"_Where are you, Ember? I'm in New York."_

"W-what? How can you be in New York already?"

"_I forced Ryuk to give me a ride. You'll be surprised at how fast a Shinigami can fly. Anyway, where are you?"_

"I'm in a market…Okay, how about this. I'm heading over to Times Square. Meet me there, alright?"

"_Alright. I'll see you."_ Ember closed her phone. She dashed out of the store and headed to Times Square, where she would be reunited with Light. She looked around. A gasp escaped her lips. There he was…

"Light!" she exclaimed, running towards him. The brown haired boy looked over at her.

"Elizabeth!" he said. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Light…Now we can do this together…"

"Yeah…Come with me."

She followed him into a quiet alley, where no one would see them. Light held out the Death Note. Ember adjusted her glasses and gazed at it.

"Tell me what you know about L." he said. Ember nodded.

"He's very smart and tricky. You're in for a good battle with him. But he doesn't work alone. He has three supporters. Near, Mello, and Matt. They all work together to solve cases."

"I see…So it's two against four." Light looked her in the eye. "Do you know their real names?"

"Um…No."

"I see. Well, L trusts you doesn't he? And so do his supporters. So, I want you to find out their real names."

"Why?"

Light smiled. "Because I want you to kill them."

**DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!!! I think this chapter was pretty short……But now you know who Ember really is. Please review and NO FLAMES!!!!**


	23. Wammys Boys Movie Part Five

**Ahh…Part five of the movie! Will Ember remember her love for Near? Is she willing to kill the Wammy boys for Light? Let's find out!**

**Wammys Boys Movie Part Five**

"K-kill them?" Ember repeated.

"That's right. With the world's greatest detective and his supporters gone, no one will stop us." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Ember."

Something just didn't feel right. Ember wanted to do this but at the same time…A fast image of the Wammy boys, smiling at her, flashed through her mind. Ember shook her head. No. She was loyal to Light.

"I'll do it." she stated. Light smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl. I have to go. Call when you find out their real names, okay? Then, I'll give you the honor of killing them." With that, Light walked off.

"Y-yeah…" Ember frowned and headed back to the hotel.

**That night……**

Ember sat up quickly and looked around. Daiko and Misaki were asleep beside her. She had to do this fast.

"Ryuk? Ryuk where are you?" she called quietly.

The Shinigami walked slowly through the walls and stood in front of the bed.

"What's up?" he said with a small laugh.

"The eyes…Give me the Shinigami eyes." Ember demanded. Ryuk looked amused.

"Ku-ku-ku!" he chuckled. "Are you sure? You'll half your lifespan, you know."

"I don't care. Light gave me an order and I have to do it. L won't give up his real name easily. So the quickest way is with the Shinigami eyes." Ember carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake her "friends". She stood in front of Ryuk.

"Alright! If you say so!" he sighed. He raised his long arm and placed his claws over her eyes. After a second or two, he pulled away. Ember opened her eyes. Everything was red. She glance over at Daiko and Misaki. She could see their full names and lifespans hovering over them. It worked.

"Thanks, Ryuk." she said, shuffling through her bag. Ember pulled out a picture of her and the Wammy boys. This was from L's birthday party. Ember smiled a little, but shook it off. She scanned the photo.

"_Their real names…"_ she thought. _"L Lawliet, Nate River, Mihael Keehl, and Mail Jeevus."_ She smirked. Perfect. Now, to call Light and tell him.

As she reached for her cell phone, it rang. Ember quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"_Ember…"_ It was Near. _"I apologize for calling you at this time of night."_

"Um…No. It's alright. So what is it that you wanted?" For some reason, Ember didn't feel right. Her heart was picking up and her head was hurting a bit.

"_I…I just wanted to make sure that…"_ He paused. _"…that you were okay."_ Ember's eyes widened in shock. Was Near nervous or something? Near? Nervous? No way…Near never really showed any emotions…

"I'm fine, Near…" she whispered. "Don't worry about me…"

"…_Very well. I…m…m…miss you."_ Before Ember could respond, he quickly hung up. She couldn't believe it. He missed her?

Images flashed through her mind. Her and the Wammy boys…the days they spent together. The days she and Near spent together…It was painful. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered now.

"Near…" she sobbed. "Light…" Ryuk seemed entertained.

"Well, are you going to kill them or not?" he asked.

"I…" Ember frowned and buried her face into her hands. "I don't know…" How could she still have feelings for Near? Light was the one she truly loved! Light Yagami! Not Near…He was the past now and so were Mello, Matt, and L. So why was her heart aching so badly?

**A few days later…**

Light handed her the notebook and opened it for her. He gave her a pen.

"Go ahead and write it." he said calmly. "Kill them, Ember."

Her hands trembled as she placed the tip of the pen on the paper. She was loyal to Light…But at the same time her love for Near was still here! She cursed to herself several times. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

"I…I have an easier idea!" she declared, shoving the notebook back to him.

"Huh? What is it?"

"M-maybe we could…um…Contact L and lure him here to New York!"

Light seemed confused. "Why would we do that?"

"B-because…uh…because…" Ember struggled to say the right words. "Because then we can meet him face-to-face! And when we kill him, we can watch him suffer." She tried to sound as convincing as possible. Light hugged her and kissed her head.

"If that's what you want, Ember. Yes…We'll watch him when his downfall comes."

Light embraced her. Ember frowned and plainly hugged him back. She felt so torn on the inside.

"_Someone…"_ her mind sobbed. _"Please tell me what to do…"_

**I'm really sorry for my late updates…I'm so busy at school. I'm just a 12 year-old girl, okay?! *flails* Anyway, please review…**


	24. Wammys Boys Movie Part Six

**Again, I'm sorry for my late updates. But like I said, I only have so much time. Anyway, what's Ember going to do now? Let's find out!**

**Wammys Boys Movie Part Six**

L scanned his computer. He pressed his thumb to his pale lips as the word _**Kira**_ appeared on his screen.

"_L."_ a synthetic voice said. Near, Mello, and Matt turned their heads towards the screen.

"Kira…Yes, what is it?" L said back.

"_What do you say…we end this case?"_

L said nothing.

"_Let's meet face to face, L."_

"What's he up to…" Mello growled. Near and Matt wondered the same thing.

"Face to face?" L repeated.

"_Yes. We can have our final battle, and then we'll see who is truly justice."_

L thought this was strange…Then again, this might be a good thing.

"I suppose. But wouldn't I be showing you my face? I don't know if I can risk that…Kira." L gave a small smirk.

"_I won't kill you, that I promise. So, what do you say?"_

L couldn't help but smile. If Kira wanted to expose himself to him, his true identity, then so be it. Of course, L had to be prepared for anything. He had a bad feeling. This was a bit too easy. But it was interesting.

"Very well, Kira." L responded. "Where shall we meet?"

"_In this old abandoned warehouse in New York." _A picture appeared. The warehouse looked very worn out and isolated. There weren't any windows and there was only one door. He said it was in New York…L's eyes widened.

"Kira…You're in New York?" L asked, feeling grim. Near instantly felt a bit panicked.

"_My current location isn't important. So, shall we meet here?"_

"Yes, fine. And the date?"

"_Three days from now. The first of December."_

"……Very well." L hung up and turned to his supporters. Kira was defiantly in New York…Where Ember and her friends were.

"Ember might be in danger." L stated.

"But then again, she has nothing to do with Kira." Near pointed out. "She isn't a criminal, so Kira won't kill her."

"Or Misaki…" Mello added.

"Or Daiko…" Matt finished.

"…Come. We must part for New York soon." With that, the Wammy boys began to prepare for their journey to New York, where the case would end.

**Back with Ember……**

Ember sat quietly on the bed, her eyes blank and her thoughts clouded. Misaki and Daiko sat next to her.

"Are you okay, Ember?" Misaki asked. "You've been acting weird lately…"

"Do you feel sick?" Daiko said. Ember shook her head and gave them a faint smile.

"I'm just…homesick." Ember lied. But it wasn't a complete lie. A part of her wanted to go home, L, Matt, Mello, and…Near waiting for her.

"We're going home in three more days." Misaki said, wrapping an arm around Ember's shoulders. "So just hang tight, okay?"

"Yeah…" Ember narrowed her eyes. Three days…That's when L was coming to New York, at least that's what Light had told her. It would all be settled. She had to kill them. Write their names and finish them off. Then, she and Light could be together. But…

An image of Near appeared in her mind, making her bury her face into her knees.

**Three days later……**

Ember stood with Light, waiting for L to arrive. This was truly it.

"L will die and then we can rule together, Ember." Light said.

"Yes." she quietly replied. She hid behind Light as the door to the warehouse slowly opened and four figures wearing white masks stepped in. The Wammy boys…Ember felt a little happy to see them.

"Kira." L said.

"L." Light smirked. "You didn't trust me. You're all wearing masks."

"……"

Light held up the Death Note and L tilted his head.

"What's with the notebook?" Mello asked.

"Time for you to die." Light stated.

"With the notebook?" Matt sneered. "What are you going to do, throw it at us?"

Light smiled evilly. "This is the Death Note. If I write a person's name inside, they'll die."

They seemed shocked for a moment.

"You expect us to believe-" Matt was cut off as Near spoke.

"I believe him completely. How else could he have killed all those people without even touching them?"

"Yes." L agreed. "But now, Kira, you've exposed yourself to us and you've shown us your method of killing. Though I don't completely understand how you obtained such a notebook, or what you're planning right now, I'll defiantly make sure you're taken care of."

Mello and Matt moved forward. Near wasn't sure. Something didn't feel right.

"Ha-ha!" Light laughed. "I know you can take it by force from me, but about her?" Ember stepped out from behind him. The boys froze. Though they were wearing masks, Ember could make out their shocked expressions.

"E-ember…?" Matt said.

"What…What are you…" Mello couldn't get the words out. Near hoped he was wrong. He hoped that what he was thinking was wrong. L said nothing.

"Ember, my darling, write their names." Light handed her the notebook and a pen. Ember took them into her hands. She could still see their real names floating above them…Her hands trembled as she looked at them. All those times together…Those happy, wonderful times…

"Ember…why…" (Matt)

"How…How could you…" (Mello)

"Ember…" (L)

"Ember….." (Near) He couldn't believe this…Their sweet, loving Ember was working with Kira?

"Come on, Ember. Write their names!" Light ordered. "Hurry up!"

Ember's tears landed on the paper.

"B-but…Light…" she sobbed. Near felt a bit of hope glow within him. She didn't want to kill them, did she?

"Come on! Just do it! Write their names and kill them all!"

Ember realized he sounded more like a murderer than a god. No…This wasn't right. Ember frowned and pressed the tip of the pen to the paper and started writing. Light laughed wickedly.

"Yes! Write, Ember!"

"Light…Good-bye."

The Wammy boys were even more surprised.

"W-what?"

"You're the one that's dieing." Ember finished writing his name. Light gasped and flung himself at her. She moved quickly and watched as he fell to the ground.

"YOU WROTE MY NAME?! YOU BITCH!!! DAMN YOU!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KILL THEM!!!!!" Light spat, his eyes full of hatred.

"Sorry, Light." Ember whispered. "I don't murder. I prefer saving people." (You get a cookie if you realize what she meant by that!)

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! RYUK! RYUK! DO SOMETHING!!!!!" But the Shinigami wasn't here. "RYUK?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Light stopped moving, saying two final words.

"Damn…you…" Then, he was still. Ember dropped the notebook, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was afraid to turn around, but she knew she had to.

"I…I…" she uttered, taking off her glasses and wiping her wet eyes. The boys said nothing and merely stared at her. "I…I'm so sorry……I…didn't know I was once…his lover…" She turned away. "Please…just leave me here…Leave me here to die…"

Ember jumped as two arms wrapped around her from behind. It was L, and he placed a kiss on her head.

"L?" she sobbed. "I don't understand……I was working with Kira… How can you still be so kind to me?"

"Ember…We could never _not_ forgive you!" Matt said, smiling.

"Yeah. Besides, who's going to bring me breakfast in the morning or do my laundry?" Mello added, winking.

"We all love you, Ember." L stated, hugging her close. "Besides, you did in fact defeat Kira."

Ember cried even more. Tears of pure joy. Yes…She belonged with them. L…Matt…Mello…Misaki…Daiko…and……Near. She ran into the albino's arms. Near flinched a bit, but gently hugged her back.

**Christmas day(back in Japan)……**

Merry Christmas, everyone!" Ember exclaimed, setting a tray of hot chocolate on the table. L devoured the cake she had got for him, Mello was wearing his chocolate t-shirt, Matt was playing his new game, and Near was playing with his brand new giant robot set.

"Okay! Who wants to play…" Misaki held up a marker. "Draw Pictures on Mello's Face?!"

"W-what?!" Mello protested.

"I do!" Matt laughed.

"Me, too!" Daiko giggled.

L smirked and held Mello in place.

"L!! L-let go! G-guys!!"

Ember laughed and looked over at Near, who was sitting next to the window, gazing at the falling snow. She blushed and sat with him.

"Nice, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes." he replied. Heart rates increased as they moved a little closer to each other.

"Um…Near…I…want to say…" Ember's face was scarlet. Near was pretty red himself. "N-near I…love-" She was cut off when Near's lips touched hers. At first, she was shocked, but closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Near broke away and gazed into her brown eyes, smiling.

"It's about time!" Matt said, making them turn their heads. Mello, Misaki, Daiko, and L smirked in their direction.

Ember and Near blushed even more, but they didn't care. She leaned into his chest while he stroked her long black hair. Ember was truly happy here, and now she would always be.

**I'm VERY sorry for my late updates…I realized this chapter was a bit rushed, but I really wanted to just finish the story. So, in the end, Ember and Near have a happy ending! It's not completely over yet. Please review.**


	25. Wammys Boys Valentine Special Part 1

**Ember and Near have finally become a couple! But what about the others? Don't worry! Mello and Matt will get their chance(L is MINE!!!). If you don't know who they'll be with, call your doctor! You may be suffering from EXTREME stupidity.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Wammys Boys Special: Valentines Day Part I**

**(Daiko's P.O.V)**

Daiko watched as Near presented a box of chocolates to his girlfriend, Ember. A smile appeared on her face and she gave the white-haired boy a kiss on the cheek. Daiko was happy for them…Valentines Day was full of love and happiness. She wished that she could gather the courage to confess her love for a certain red-head…

"Hey Daiko!" Matt greeted, entering the classroom. "Isn't Valentines Day awesome? All these girls gave me baskets with all these cool games!" Daiko frowned, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks pink.

"_He doesn't love me…"_ she thought, a little close to tears. _"Stupid Matt……"_

Matt looked down at her. "You okay, Daiko?"

She turned away from him. "Yeah. I'll see you later." She raced out of the classroom, not sure of where to go. She hated the fact that she was a coward. A crybaby. An idiot way over her head.

Daiko ended up in the library, where Misaki was.

"Daiko? You look upset…" her friend stated. "Are you alright?"

"He…He doesn't like me, Misaki…" Daiko sobbed. "He…He'll never like me…"

"Who? Matt?" Misaki frowned and hugged Daiko. "Daiko…Come on. You're my friend, so have some confidence."

"I'm such a coward."

"No you're not…" Misaki paused. "Believe it or not but…I also like someone…and I'm afraid to tell him."

Misaki pulled away and held Daiko's shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Daiko, believe in yourself, okay?" Misaki smiled. "Ember was able to confess to Near…You can do the same with Matt."

Daiko cried even more and wiped her eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Daiko sniffled. "Thanks, Misaki."

**(Back with Matt…)**

Daiko peeked around the corner. There he was…Matt leaned against his locker, playing his usual P.S.P games. She clutched her chest that held her beating heart. Believe…Yes…

"Um…M-matt!" she called, walking to him.

"Oh…Daiko."

She looked up him, her cheeks becoming redder and redder.

"M-m-matt…I want to tell you something…" She gulped. "I…I…really…um…l-" She was cut off as Matt clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Wait…I want to ask you something." he said, reaching behind him. Daiko's eyes widened as he pulled out a rose. "Will you…be my valentine?" He held up the rose, blushing. Daiko was astonished. Did this mean…

She started crying again and ran into his arms.

"Y-yes…" she answered, clutching him. "I will…I'll be your valentine…"

Matt blinked and grinned, hugging her back.

"I suppose you'll go to the Valentine Dance with me tonight with me, right?" he asked, resting his head on her soft brown hair.

"Okay…" she replied, still crying a bit.

Matt lifted her chin and gazed into her brown eyes. "Good…" And he kissed her gently on her cherry lips. Daiko closed her eyes, her tears stopping.

**Aww……Isn't that sweet?! You can all guess what the last couple is…right? I sure hope so! Please review!**


	26. Wammys Boys Valentine Special Part 2

**This is the FINAL chapter of Wammys Boys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

**Wammys Boys Valentine Special Part 2**

**(Misaki's P.O.V)**

Ember opened the door and smiled.

"Misaki!" she greeted. "Come in! Daiko's already here."

"You guys look great." Misaki commented. Ember was wearing a silky blue dress that stopped a little passed her knees, a pair of blue and white heels to match, and her hair was in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. Daiko, who was sitting on the couch, wore a red dress that had frills at the bottom and at the collar. White flowers covered the dress's fabric and she wore a pair of sparkly red slippers. She had a large rose in her brown hair.

"Thanks." Daiko laughed. She blinked. "Misaki! Why are you wearing your usual outfit? Aren't you going to the dance?"

"Um…No one asked me." Misaki blushed as she though of a familiar chocolate-eating blond. "Nope…"

"No friend of mine is going to be sitting at home, bored out of her mind on Valentines Day!" Ember grinned and dragged Misaki to her room.

"Ember…" Misaki protested.

"Oh!" Daiko held up a clump of black fabric. "Try this on!"

"Guys, dances aren't my thing."

"Well you're still going." Ember said, handing Misaki the dress. "Don't worry. We forced Mello to go, too!" Misaki blushed again as Ember gave her a wink. She sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

**(At the dance…[Mello/Misaki's P.O.V])**

Mello's head was pressed against the limo's window. Going t this dance was the last thing he wanted to do for the night…

"Oh come on, Mello!" Matt said, nudging his side. "Maybe Misaki will be there." Mello blushed.

"Shut up. I don't care if she's going. I hate dances…"

The limo stopped and they got out. They entered the school. The entire lunchroom was decorated with hearts and flowers. The lights were dim as music played and students danced.

"The girls are over there." Near stated, pointing towards one of the tables.

"Ember! Misaki! Daiko!" Matt called.

Misaki looked over to the Wammy boys walking towards them. Near wore a completely white suit and shoes and Matt was wearing a red one. Misaki's green eyes widened. Mello stood behind Matt, wearing a jazzy jet black suit. He looked…handsome.

Mello met her gaze, his expression surprised as well. She was wearing a smooth strapless black dress that had large ruffles at the bottom. Her light blond hair was in its usual style, some of it tied back with a black ribbon. She looked…pretty.

"Near!" Ember exclaimed, blushing. "You look nice."

"So do you." he said back, taking her hand.

"You guys have fun!" Ember followed Near to another table. The two sat down, their hands tied together as they smiled at one another.

"Daiko." Matt said, grinning and holding out his hand.

"Yes." Daiko said shyly, taking his hand and returning his grin. "Good luck, Misaki." Daiko winked before going off with Matt.

Misaki blushed and looked back at Mello. Awkward…Misaki's heart was pounding.

"So…uh…" She gulped. Mello's eyes widened in shock as she started to blush, playing with her fingers. He had never seen this side of Misaki. A side that was nervous and meek. He smirked.

"Are you embarrassed about something?" he teased, leaning a bit closer to her. Misaki blushed even more.

"N-n-no!" she stated, turning away from him. She rubbed her forehead, a little frustrated. "I need some air." Mello blinked as she stomped outside into the night. Misaki looked up at the glimmering stars.

She clutched her chest.

"_I…I…"_ Her mind couldn't get the words out. "I…love him, don't I?" She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Love who?" a voice said.

Misaki jumped. It was Mello, his expression wanting an answer.

"No one!" Misaki snapped, trying to hide her tears. She grunted as Mello grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "L-let go!! Leave me alone…! I hate…" She stopped, crying even more and avoiding his gaze.

"Misaki…" Mello whispered, his hand grabbing her other wrist. She struggled lightly.

"D-damn…This isn't like me…" she sighed, looking down at her feet. "I'm not use to this…I've never been…"

"In love?" Mello finished, taking her face into his hands. He smiled. "Yeah, me neither." Misaki turned crimson red as his lips touched hers. Her eyes closed and she gently grabbed one of his arms, returning his sudden kiss. He broke away, staring into her green pools. Misaki couldn't help but meet his blue gaze.

Mello looked back as the music slowed. He turned back to the girl in his arms and grinned.

"Want to dance, Misaki?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Sure, Mello."

**(Ember's P.O.V)**

Ember looked around. Matt danced slowly with Daiko, who had a slight blush on her cheeks as the red-head kissed her cheek. Ember smiled, and that smile grew as Mello and Misaki stepped onto the dance floor, their arms linked together.

"I'm so happy for everyone." she said, looking at her own lover. "Do you want to dance, Near?"

"……Do you?" he asked.

"Well…sort of…"

"Very well then." The albino stood and led her to the dance floor. "Like this?" Near wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yup…" She leaned against his chest and giggle. He was such a softy…Like a big pillow. Near looked down at her.

"Did I tell you how lovely you are?" he said, pressing his forehead to hers. Ember blushed even more and kissed his nose.

"I…… love you, Near."

"I love you too, Ember."

And their lips met.

**After the dance……**

L strolled up to the group of lovers(Ember, Near, Misaki…you get the point).

"I'm guessing you all had a good time." he said with a small smirk.

Ember laughed. "We sure did." She looked at everyone and smiled warmly. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

_**END.**_

**I just want to say that it's been really fun writing this! Thank you everyone for reviewing and giving me support! What kind of story will I write next? That's right! A Vocaloid fanfic! LenxRin~ I hope I'll see you all again! Thanks again!**

_**-Pocky-LoverGirl**_


End file.
